Out of this Reality
by Transparent Existance
Summary: A search for ultimate power, innocent blood spilt. The BAU find themselves in a strange world of wizards and murder, a prophacy is to be fulfilled, and one of their own may be at risk. SLASH, rating may go up later.
1. Out of this reality

-1** A/N: Kay, so, here's my new fic! YAY. There is some super naturalness to it, but, it will still be cool…I think. It's mostly based on a dream I had, just enhanced because stupid me woke up in the middle. And, OMG!!! A NEW EPISODE! Finally!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds isn't mine, but I had another really cool dream, where I got to eat dinner with the cast!

**1. Out of this Reality**

_"Reality is for those who lack imagination." - Author unknown_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no case for the day, nothing to do, except paperwork. Of course, it wasn't that they wanted a trail of dead bodies to follow, another crazed human to put away, but, _something_. Anything other then this silence as they filled out forms until the ink was one from their pens, and their eyes blurry from hours of reading.

The building was hot, the air wasn't working well and the overhead fans were doing little to help circulate the air. As if that wasn't enough, the coffee machine was acting up. It was once in a blue moon when anyone on the team got a look ay a frustrated Reid, and it was indeed a frightening thing. Morgan had actually left during his lunch break to run down the street and bring a couple coffees back, which Reid thanked him for greatly.

Six hours of light conversation and paperwork can really pull someone down. And once the lack of air conditioning and coffee are figured in, it makes for a rather miserable day. All any of them wanted to do was get out of there, get a drink with the group maybe, and go home.

It was JJ who went to organize the much needed after work drink. She had finished another set of forms, and walked up to Hotch's office, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail and her clothes loosened. She knocked first, then slowly entered.

Hotch had been a mess since Haley had left, taking with her a part of his heart, and his son. She had been kind though, letting Aaron have Jack whenever work slowed, or even, just when he asked. But she had still broke his heart.

He had been thinking about his plans for the weekend when JJ walked in. The look of her, of the team actually, was amusing. The heat was killing them, combined with an enemy almost of the most evil nature: paperwork. He could not wait to get out of there. "What is it, JJ?" _A case? _Anything to get them out of here.

"I was going to try and get everyone out to the bar after work, wanna come?" She asked, tired and in need of a cold drink.

He looked down at the desk, running his hands through his loose black hair. "Sure." He said, a light smile breaking through.

She smiled. "All right, I'm going to ask the others." She said, and was on her way out.

"JJ," Hoch called, waiting until she turned around to speak. "Send Reid in, please."

"Yes sir." She said, and walked out into the bull pin.

She hadn't realized just how attentive the rest of the team was until she saw each of them looking at her from over their paperwork. They had all seen her go into Hotch's office, they must have thought she had something. She smiled, and nodded to them. "Anyone want to go out for a drink after work?"

More paperwork, great.

Everyone agreed to go to the small bar down the street after another hour of work. Just one more hour.

"Reid," JJ said, walking up to his desk, watching the way he read over everything so quickly, the way he was trying to make that coffee last. "Hotch wants to see you."

He finished the page, then looked up at her. "Thanks JJ." And then he was up, heading toward Hotch's office.

It was a breath of relief, to see Spencer alone in his office, to have a little bit of peace, and affection. Hotch offered Reid a lazy, tired smile as the younger profiler walked into his office and sat across from him.

"Are you going out to the bar?" Hotch asked casually.

Reid smiled, that shy twitch of the lips that Aaron had fallen for so easily. "I think I will, are we still going to your place tonight?"

Reid had been staying with Hotch, comforting him as much as Hotch comforted him back. Shielding one another from their fears and insecurities. Covering each other with love, hope.

"As soon as we leave the bar." Hotch assured him.

.-.-.-.-

The day was coming to a close when they finally put down their pens for the last time of the day. Sweet evening hours.

They gathered their things, suddenly full of things to talk about, full of life that had not been there earlier. They were ready to get into an establishment with air conditioning, to drink a cold beer and just breath. No paperwork, no desks. Just friends, out for a few hours.

They gathered in the bull pen, JJ, Morgan, Garcia, Emily, Gideon, Reid and Hotchner, all smiling, all relieved. They were standing there, chatting while they gathered the last of their belongings, Reid fumbling with his messenger bag, Morgan grabbing his keys. They were smiling, ready to go, when suddenly, all of them became still, dizzy.

They blinked their eyes, shook their heads, trying to clear their minds as darkness danced around their vision, falling on them like a net.

First everything was black, they fell, weightless onto the floor. Then there was a flash of neon light, a breath of fresh air, and then the darkness, thicker then frozen ice cream, and just as cold.


	2. Dagorhir, or something stranger

-1**A/N**: I am a proud member of the Dagorhir community! And I attended Ragnarok XXII! Number 682!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds, or Dagorhir

**2. Dagorhir, or something stranger **

Wherever they were, the ground felt soft against their barely conscious bodies. The breeze lightly caressed their faces, tickling them with soft, clean grass. Grass? There was noise in the background, clashing, playful, but manly cries and the stampede of feet. Almost like some kind of battle. A battle?

None of this mane any sense with their eyes closed, but all of them were too disorientated to want to open them. They had no idea what had happened, all any of them remembered was waiting to go, preparing to leave and then everything got dark, and cold. So, where were they that there was grass and battling al around?

Slowly they opened their eyes, adjusting to the bright afternoon sun, sitting up in the ankle high grass. They were obviously confused. They looked around, spotting each other, making sure each looked all right. No one seemed to have any bruises, except for the fact that they had woken up in a valley, they were fine.

"Is everyone all right?" Hotch asked, wanting to know for sure before they did anything.

Everyone replied that they were.

"Where are we?" Emily asked, standing up to look around the valley.

It was mostly flat, except for the round hill to their left, clean, grassy. It was like nothing they had seen, and they were still unsure. If they had been brought here, then why? Why leave them free in a grassy valley, as if all they had done was fall through some rift in time?

It sounded as though the battle they had thought they were hearing was taking place over the hill. Steel clashing against steel, wood, metal. Cries of victory, of failure.

"I don't know." Hotch said, moving toward the hill. "I want to see what is going on over there."

"I'm coming too." Gideon said, and they were wordlessly followed by the rest of the team.

They walked up the hill, much harder then they had thought it would be. It was steeper then it looked, and, longer a climb then they had anticipated. It took them five minutes of silent climbing to reach the top, all the while their minds were racing. How had they gotten here? And why? Would their be answers on the other side of this hill?

What they saw surprised them. Sure, they had heard the sounds, and it had made a silly kind of sense, but seeing it, it was almost unbelievable. There had to be at least a hundred men down there, some in leather armor, others in chain mail, fighting each other with swords, axes, spears and arrows.

"What the hell is going on?" Morgan asked, watching intently as a man swung his sword over another's shield, hitting him.

"Almost looks like Dagorhir." Reid said, watching just as intently.

"What?" JJ asked, turning toward him, waiting for the outpour of facts about whatever he was talking about.

"Dagorhir, is a live-action mmedieval battle game organization that was founded in Maryland around 1977. It's a combat-oriented organization with Full combat fighting and character role-playing. It was brought together by Brian Wiese, he ran ads and everything. Now it's played all over the contrary. The biggest Dagorhir annual gathering is called Ragnarok, this year at Ragnarok 22 they had over 1,200 attendees from all over the united states."

"Reid."

"But this is different," Garcia said, observing the weapons. "In Dagorhir they use foam based weapons for safety, these people are using real live steel."

"You've heard of it?" Reid asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, online." She replied.

"I've heard some factions have used live steel,"

"Reid,"

"Even the strength of their armor-"

"Reid," Hotch said, grabbing the young man's attention. "If this isn't that, then that information won't help us."

Reid blushed lightly, embarrassed by his carrying on and turned back to the battling men. "Maybe we should ask them what's going on."

"But if they're with whoever brought us here," Emily began.

"We still need to know what's going on." Gideon said, stepping forward.

The team moved quickly, but with caution. They were unsure of what was happening, therefore, worried. One by one, the soldiers on the field began to notice them, their faces portrayed a sudden, deep shock. Their weapons fell to the ground, their eyes widened and mouths hung open. Speechless, astounded.

"My Name is Jason Gideon, I'm with the FBI, can you tell me where we are?"

One of the soldiers, a young man with curly blonde hair and well tanned skin stepped forward. "You are in the realm of King Ceptus. I am Sir Avorn." He gave a small bow. "Where might you be from?"

"Virginia." Replied Gideon, looking back at Reid to see what e made of this. Reid only shrugged. "Do you know how we got here?"

"I'd say the gods brought you," Avorn smiled. "We have been praying for help from a distant world, for the gods to send someone to save our town of Ceraton."

"I don't think any gods brought us here." JJ said, finding this almost comical.

The soldier turned toward her, his face serious. "The gods determine all that happens, your being here is of their choosing. I can take you all to the castle, the king will be very pleased."

"All right." Hotch nodded. "Take us to the castle, so that maybe we can sort this out.

Avorn nodded, his smile returning. "It is not far from here, and hour's walk. King Ceptus' castle is not of the Grandeur of most others, but it is a stunning building nonetheless." He informed as they followed behind, the other soldiers either staying to spar, or tagging along.


	3. Not a Dream

-1**A/N:**_ I know these first few chapters are slow, and well, blah, but, please bare with me. It will get better soon! _

**Disclaimer: **Criminal minds r not mine.

**3. Not a Dream**

They arrived at the castle late in the afternoon, tired and thirsty. It had been a long walk, though pleasant. The road had been smooth dirt, with greenery all around. Empty save for the occasional passerby, usually a man in peasants' clothing, a smile on his face, wonder in his eyes as he stared over the BAU team.

It was awkward, being a spectacle to everyone who chanced to look upon them. Yet, it felt good compared to the glares they often received from officers of other police buildings, unhappy to have the FBI in their midst. These people seemed overjoyed.

They had gone through a nice little village before coming into the castle also. Quaint and simple. If only every town or city was like this, they wouldn't even need their jobs. But a thought had crossed over all of their minds as they observed everything they were seeing: Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to abduct them and set all of this up. But why?

They followed Avolrn quietly, contemplating all the way until they reached the castle. It wasn't a building of stone with high towers and blazing trumpets. It was a large manor house, with bright banners billowing from its ceiling and a well tended garden around its corners.

Once inside they were offered water from fine silver goblets and steamed rags to wash their faces with from men dressed in fine tunics and brown silk trousers. They drank deeply and cleaned away the dust and sweat from their faces. Refreshed, they turned toward Avolrn waiting to see what was to come next.

"I have sent a Page to tell the King of your arrival, as soon as he returns, we shall go to the throne room."

"A page?" Emily asked quietly.

"A youth who acts as a personal or household servant to somebody, especially a royal or noble person. They also act as personal servants to a knight while in their first stage to becoming one." Reid replied.

"Thanks." Emily said, turning her attention back toward Avolrn.

Moments later a young boy, probably thirteen entered the room and fine cotton garments with a smile on his lips. "The king will see them now." He said clearly, turning immediately for some unnamed chore.

"Shall we?" Avolrn asked, leading them through the hall decorated with stone sculptures and beautifully woven tapestries toward a room closed off by high oak doors. The doors were opened by tall men in leather armor who waited patiently for the entire team to enter before closing the doors and returning to their posts. Another pair in the same attire waited on the inside.

The room was decorated with plants, paintings and sculptures artistically placed to enhance one another. Servants and various others scurried about, all taking a moment to look over the strangers, with their odd clothes and strange walk.

"Ah, so the gods have finally sent someone." The king smiled gratefully down upon the BAU, standing and stepping forward.

"We need to know what is going on." Hotch said, watching the King's movements.

The king frowned. "I am King Ceptus. Will you at least introduce yourselves?"

Hotch nodded. "I'm sorry. I am SSA Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is Jason Gideon, Penelope Garcia, Jenifer Jarou , Emily Prentis, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid."

The King's smile returned, as he extended his hand to each of them. "It is truly a pleasure. A doctor you say, what kind of medicine do you mix?"

"I don't practice medicine, I major in Philosophy."

The King's eyes narrowed as he looked Reid over, thinking over what he had said, then brightened again as he moved to shake hands with Morgan.

"We are truly blessed that the gods have sent you." He chipped, moving back to his throne.

"I don't think we were brought here by any gods, we don't know how we got here, or why." Gideon said, looking around the room, trying to find a sign that this was all fake.

"The gods have brought you all, because we are in need of help." The king insisted. "There have been, murders in our town, horrible. Usually the knights would take care of such a thing, but they cant find the culprit, the murders continue. We prayed for assistance, and we have received you."

"Then why the costumes, why this elaborate setup?" Morgan asked.

"Costumes? Setup? Sir I fear your are mistaken. This is all very much real, maybe different from your realm, but, it is real."

The entire team stood in silence, because, somehow, they knew that his words were true. There was no way this entire thing was some kind of setup, it was too complicated. And how else could they explain just arriving here? Too many questions.

And there was a case, a way to help these people. Even if the rest of it didn't make sense, they could work this case until they figured it all out.

"Can you take us to the first crime scene?"


	4. Prophecy

**A/N:** A grand thanks to my four readers, tellygirl, Tearbos, PanicButton, and LestatHughLover, without you, I'd probably stop writing this.

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Duhm duhm dum….. Suspenseful music. **

**4. Prophecy**

Townspeople's eyes followed them curiously as they walked down the dirt roads with the king, Avolrn, and a group of leather clad soldiers. Some even traveled behind, trying to get better looks, coming within reach, yet shying away. They were beyond curious at this point, but none dared stop the king and ask him about the strangers.

"Each of these men disappeared from their homes, we suspect be work of a Wizard." Avolrn spoke softly, mindful of listening ears. "We've spoken little to the townspeople about this, though, they most likely suspect the sudden cause of disturbance. It is something we have feared for quite a while."

"You knew this was going to happen?" Hotch asked, still focused on the world wizard.

"There is a prophecy," The king said hesitantly. "Of a corrupt wizard who will do anything to take the kingdom and taint all that is good. But the wizard will need a man of virtue and knowledge to do so, to sacrifice to our god. For you see, the wizard must extract the purity of the man's essence, by way of torture, until he has taken all of the man's knowledge, and fused it with his own. Only then will our god look to him, and accept that he is worthy of his favor."

"But if the, wizard is all ready wise enough to be a wizard," Morgan started.

"Wizardry is a gift one is born with, sir," Avolrn said. "Some have no proper knowledge of how to use their power, others master it effortlessly. But because they always have magic to cloud their minds, they lack the ability to perceive as we do. And magic, whether used for good or evil, always tempts the wielder, corrupting even the holiest. So the wizard in question has no favor with our god, and must take from a favored man to gain our gods gift of power."

"Even so, couldn't a wizard have done this at any time?" JJ Asked. "Why wait until now?"

"Because this is the year of our god, of the eclipse." The King said solemnly. "Every thousand years the people of our world pay homage to our god, giving to him sacrifices and festivals. Only now will he grant power to one who earns it. Long ago, a wizard wished to stop bloodshed and despair, but, because he had to kill to get that power, his wish was tainted. So a half peace has kept our lands safe, but only an evil wizard would murder in this way to get favor."

He opened the door to a cold, empty little house, long since abandoned by whomever had lived there. Blood splattered on all of the walls, dried oozings of brownish red. It stank of burnt flesh and singed hair. A body lay in the middle of the floor, mangled and scarred.

"This is the fifth victim," The king apologized. "The first four have been buried, their houses burned down to contain the evil. All of them were returned this way, We shall leave you to look over it." The king and all the men, save for Avolrn exited the small house.

"They have all been men of knowledge in our community," He explained. "Philosophers, scientists and teachers. They are gone for about two days before returned in this manor." He motioned toward the body. "Another was all ready reported missing."

Reid had knelt down with Gideon to inspect the body. "There are lacerations where the victim was possibly restrained." Reid said, looking over the blood crusted wounds.

"Bruises where he was beaten, minor cuts and defensive wounds." Gideon called out.

"What about all of this blood?" Emily asked, walking the length of the bloodied wall.

"The way its splattered displays some sort of close range spray, but the man was dead before he was brought home, correct,?" Reid asked, looking toward Avolrn.

"We suspect so, his lady wife heard nothing, and she had not slept from the night he was taken, till the morning she found him." A deep sadness in his eyes.

"We may need to speak with her." Morgan said, observing everything in the room carefully.

"She is not well," Avolrn said heavily. "She has suffered greatly, almost as terrible as her husband."

"But you said she was here the entire time" Garcia said, trying not to look at the mess. "Did the wizard come after her?"

"No, nothing like that. She was here, but, her bond with her husband was her link to his pain. With all five of out victims, the closest to them had suffered as well during their torture. They feel their fear and pain as the wizard hurts them. Not as strongly, or clearly, but, it is a horrible thing to know what your loved one if feeling at such a time, to hear their voice echo in your mind."

No one spoke after that. The BAU thought the words of the King and Avolrn, all of it seemed so absurd. Wizards, prophecies? None of it made any sense, and what were they supposed to do? There was a body here, a dead man rotting. It was obvious that he had been brought here afterward, all ready dead, his blood thrown up onto the wall in this way. According to the King, all of the victims had been left this way, twisted and mutilated.

"The blood was taken after death," Reid said, moving from the body toward the wall. "It looks like it was forced out, splitting the veins and bruising the flesh." Lightly, he ran his fingers over the wall, staring deeply at the blood on the walls.

"What is it?" Hotch asked, recognizing that look of concentration.

"I'm not sure, some kind of symbols, barely visible…" He turned toward the team, who were all looking toward him. "I need more light."

Emily moved toward the window, pushing open the wooden shutters. "Better?" She asked, looking out to the watching peasants.

Even looking hard, they could not see whatever Reid was looking at. The only lines that seemed to be there were from groves in the woods. Pointless squiggles.

"What are you seeing?" Gideon asked, following Reid's gaze.

"There," Reid said, pointing to an area to the left, still partly hidden by shadow. The groves were more defined, deeper, and, not just groves at all. There were markings, though, none of them could read them. "Some kind of writing, probably their language."

"Bring in the king," Hotch said, and JJ was out the door.

It didn't take long for them to return, the king curious of Reid's finding. He marched right up to Reid, squinting at the wall to see what they saw. "Oh my…"

"Can you read it?" Reid asked, fascinated.

"Yes, but, how did you find this? We've had some of the most qualified men in the kingdom come to look over these murders, and none have…" The king looked at Reid, the unreadable expression in his eyes deepening. "A very intelligent man indeed." he said quietly.

"Can you tell us what it says?" Morgan asked, feeling uncomfortable with the way the King had become so silent.

"Ah, yes," He said, glad to be distracted. "How many more moons shall fall, until I steal the mightiest knowledge of all. His blood shall bless my hands, screams sooth my ears, and I will darken all these lands. Soon I will find that which I seek, you remain powerless to stop me, cowering and weak."


	5. Mercede

**Disclaimer: Criminal minds may not be mine, but this fantasy is! **

**5. Mercede **

They stood together in the castle lounge room, talking in low voices about what they had seen, trying to pull something together. The most they could do was offer a profile based on regular, human unsubs. What else could they do? None of this seemed like it could be real, but it was. How were they supposed to fight against wizards? Even thinking about it seemed absurd.

"How is this happening?" Emily asked, looking toward Reid, like he should have the answers.

"Maybe some form of time travel," He mused, not knowing what else to suggest. "Some theories, most notably special and general relativity, suggest that suitable geometries of space-time, or specific types of motion in space, might allow time travel into the past and future if these geometries or motions are possible."

"Reid, hun, English." Garcia joked. They both knew none of the others had any idea what he was talking about.

He blushed, glancing at Aaron. There was a smile hidden behind the frustration of their situation. "It's a theory."

Avolrn walked slowly, watching Reid carefully, an action that did not go unnoticed by the team. "You speak of very strange things." He said simply, smiling at the others.

"More simply, it's like moving through time, transporting to the future, or into the past."

Avolrn's eyes grew with interest, fascinated by the thought. "You shall have to tell me of time travel later, but now, what else have you discovered from your investigation?"

"Your wizard is probably between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five." Emily said.

"He is above average intelligence, all of this has taken careful planning, the hidden messages, the timing, even the way he takes the victims, without anyone knowing." Hotch began. "Probably of higher birth status, very socially competent and very skilled at what he does."

"Most of the bruising on the body is controlled, done in the way e wanted. He remains calm while testing them, only to get frustrated at the end, when he finds that they are not what he is looking for. He is driven toward his cause, and he will not stop." Gideon followed.

"The crime scene is organized to the extent of his will." Morgan said, using hand gestures that Avolrn did not understand, but followed anyway. "He places the body in the middle of the room, twisting it to appear broken and used. He is demeaning the corpse because in the end, it was useless to him. He takes the victim, tortures him, them brings the body back, splattering his blood over the walls and hiding a message within."

"His victims are all specifically chosen. They are highly intelligent, revered men of the community. After all, that's what he is after, virtuous, intelligent men."

"The first taken was one of lesser knowledge," Avolrn spoke. "This wizards started close to the bottom, but has moved his way toward the most powerful of our philosophers and advisers. Why is that? Why did he not take the smartest and remain content?"

"He was sending a message." Reid replied. "He was letting you know that he planned to take over, that he would kill whomever he wanted to get your gods favor."

"Who is the highest ranking man of intelligence in your kingdom?" Gideon asked the king as he walked into the room, another man at his side. This man was tall and noble in every aspect of his appearance. Narrow grey eyes like those of a hawk studied each member of the team, his thin mouth a continuous frown.

"This man," The king gestured toward the man. "My personal advisor, Mercede."

"He may be the final victim." JJ guessed.

"Impossible," The king said, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Why is it impossible?" Morgan asked, looking over the man.

"He's a wizard." Reid said quietly, all heads turned toward him.

The king's face became very serious. "How did you know that, boy? Very few know of Mercede's actual heritage."

"It's in the way he carries himself." Reid said, getting excited in spite of himself. A real wizard! A man who did more then simple magician's illusions. "The air of nobility, the distance in his eyes. Just like the eyes of a hawk, even in shape. Witched were always associated with a familiar, an animal that would follow them and do their biding, your eyes, hawk eyes,"

"Are the very equivalent of the familiars you speak of." Mercede finished for him. "The wizard we search for is indeed powerful, I can't even trace his magic. As for myself, I can not be used, for I am not of pure, human blood."

"Under you then, who is next in intelligence?" JJ asked, caught in Mercede's gaze.

"We are unsure, miss. Scholars and Philosophers are measured and ranked in many a complex way, which is why our Wizard is having such a difficult time. We rank them every five years, it has been three years since the last ranking, their levels are different."

"So there is no way for us to get ahead of him?" Morgan asked, angry.

"No, sadly there isn't. Even to bring all of them here to the castle would not protect them." Mercede answered.

"Couldn't you protect them?" Emily asked. It was a good question.

"It depends on this wizards strength, and if he has an accomplice, I can only do so much. As it is, I spend all my time moving from street to street, trying to feel his presence."

"I have a question," Reid peeped in, looking toward the king. "The writing on the walls in the use, is there any way I could learn it?"

"I could bring to you scrolls, but it takes most many years to learn that level understanding."

"I would appreciate it," Reid smiled.

"Avolrn will take you to our library." The king said, motioning to Avolrn.

Hotch watched the way the kings, and Mercede's eyes followed Reid as he left, curious, confused.

"Is he always so curious?" Mercede asked, turning toward Hotch.

"Yes." Hotch answered honestly.

"Well," The king said, sensing tension. "Let us show you to your rooms, you'll want to sleep after dinner I am sure."

.-.-.-.-

They were shown to vast, exquisite rooms, unlike any hotel room they had ever stayed in. Large four poster beds with soft, warm blankets and captivating paintings. Woven carpets and silky drapes. They were paired, two to a room. JJ and Emily, Morgan and Gideon, Hotch and Reid. None of the team wanted to be separated in this strange place, the king had understood that.

After they were shown the rooms, and the bathing chamber they were lead to the dinning hall. It was a magnificent room, fully decorated and filled with heavenly fragrances.

Hotch turned toward the king as the entered. "Where is the Library? I need to get Reid."

"I'll have a page escort you." The king smiled. "I'll try and hold off the meal, do hurry back."

A young page boy came as the king beckoned, smiling and bowing before leading Hotch through the halls toward a large set of oak doors. "In there sir."

.-.-.-.-

Avolrn watched, amazed as Reid finished a book it had taken him ten years to fully understand in only a few minutes. He had watched Reid practice the symbols and writing of their culture in the air as he read, had heard him muttering the language. Amazing. He had sat back, mouth open and eyes distorted as Reid had read their history, their language. It didn't seem possible.

He jerked away when he heard the heavy library doors open, turning to see Hotchner walking in. Was this one just as quick learning?

Hotch had to smile as he watched Reid move a book he had finished into a pile of what Hotch assumed were books he had finished. It was amazing how quickly he read, and how well he understood. He turned toward Avolrn, smiling again at the astonishment in his eyes.

"Does he always read this quickly?" Avolrn asked, moving to stand near Hotch.

"Always."

"He has learned our entire language, our history. It took me ten years to master it…"

Hotch shook his head, hiding his smile as he walked over to Reid, who was lost in another book. "We are eating dinner, are you going to join?"

Reid smiled as he felt Hotch's hands on his shoulders. "Yes." He said, and stood up. He hadn't even realized how many books he had gotten through. A blush spread over his cheeks.

"Shall we?" Avolrn asked, ready to eat and to report to his King what he had seen.


	6. In the dead of the night

**Disclaimer: **Criminal minds isnt mine.

**6. In the dead of the night **

After they had eaten, everyone retired to their rooms. They were exhausted, and still confused. In a way, they hoped that by falling asleep, they would wake from this dream like world, and be home, away from the strangeness. If they were still here in the morning, they would have to truly believe what was happening.

.-.-.-.-

Hotch listened as Reid rambled about the culture and legends of the people, not understanding half of it, but listening nonetheless. It seemed to be fascinating to Reid, to be in this strange place, learning these things, but, there was still a murderer out there, still a case to solve. It seemed like forever since they had been sitting around the office, dying from heat and paperwork.

And the way they kept watching Reid, observing him. Yes, he was odd, but, to pay that much attention to him, Hotch didn't like it, and it wasn't jealousy. It had started with Reid telling the King that he had majored in philosophy, every time Reid spoke, as he had read…

"Aaron?"

He pulled away from his thoughts, smiling at Reid. "What?"

"Am I boring you?" He asked, turning away.

"No, I'm sorry." He said, feeling guilty for having turned his attention away. "I was thinking." He said.

"About what?" Reid asked, coming over and sitting on Hotch's bed.

He couldn't remember. He had been thinking so hard, and had lost it. "The case." He guessed, trying to remember.

"There will probably be another body." Reid said, leaning into Aaron's arms, staring out the ceiling length widow at the two moons, surrounded by stars. "Avolrn said that one was taken yesterday, and this wizard is running out of time, he'll be moving faster."

"Yeah," Aaron said, inhaling the scent of Reid's hair, holding him close.

Reid fell into that embrace, feeling safe within it. He hadn't felt this loved in years, and he had never admired, or loved anyone as much as he did Aaron. He wanted to stay like this forever, even if it meant never moving on, just the two of them, holding one another under the grace of these two, majestic moons. One large and grayish-white, the other smaller, a pale blue. Stars raining down holy light. Lovely.

"I wish we could stay here, like this," Reid whispered, turning his face up toward Aaron's.

Aaron didn't reply with words, instead, he turned his lips toward Spencer's and kissed him, soft, passionate.

.-.-.-.-

Avolrn knocked before entering the King's private council room, all ready Mercede was there, talking quietly with the king. They both turned to him, watching and waiting for what he had summoned them for.

"This had better be good, Avolrn, to drag us from sleep."

"Sir, it's about the young man who came with the strangers."

"Ah," The king replied. "Yes, Mercede and I were just speaking of him."

"What have you to say?" Mercede asked, his hawk eyes glistening.

"In the library," Avolrn spoke. "I watched him read, but, he did so at a speed unlike anything I've ever seen. He learned our entire language, the most advanced forms, and our history within an hour."

"I have been observing him," The king confessed, "Since he admitted to being a philosopher."

"What if he is the one?" Avolrn asked, fear in his words. "If this dark wizard learns of him, we could be doomed."

"The question is, what are we to do?" Mercede said quietly. "We can keep him from the dark wizard until the eclipse comes, and foil the wizards plans, assuring peace for another thousand years, or we can sacrifice him to our god, asking for an end to all darkness."

"No." The king gasped, appalled at the suggestion. "This man, as well as his companions were sent to us by our god, we can not harm them."

" I apologize, Highness." Mercede spoke, bowing.

"I understand your words," The king spoke, "But I can not condone such an action."

"Understandable, my lord." Mercede spoke solemnly. "I shall work to protect him, and the people of the kingdom."

.-.-.-.-

He watched in his crystal as the young philosopher kissed his lover, tangling within each others arms. Watched every inch of the philosophers' body as he moved. Yes, this was the one he wanted, the one he would need to earn the gods favor.

He cackled madly as he turned to the scholar he had abducted earlier, he would not need to test this one any longer. He slashed at the man with his power, cutting his flesh and drinking in his pain quenched essence, absorbing his knowledge. Delicious.

The sound of the man screaming and begging, made him quiver. Even better were the echoes of his wife in the back of his mind, seeing her suffering image on another crystal. She would feel every bit of this, maybe it would kill her. The thought made the wizard pull harder, draining the life force from the man. Twisting him until he was dead, his very soul stolen.

**A/N:** Is anything better then Tim Curry singing, honestly people. :)


	7. Another murder, a new message

-1**A/N: **Things are gonna be a bit slower, we're moving so, I'll spend more time packing organizing then writing, sorry…

**Disclaimer: Criminal minds ish not mine. **

**7. Another murder, a new message**

They were all woken early, by different pages, all with the same message. Another body returned, in the same condition as the others. His wife refuses to speak, her body racked with pain, the last visions of her husband, his final breathes burned into her mind.

Each of them was presented with clothing much like that of the townspeople, but of finer quality. Fine black pants of rich cotton, strangely, each pair fit perfectly. Both of the women received white, laced blouses with open sleeves, the men with tan tunics hemmed with gold fringe. Everything fit as if they had been fitted before bed.

The team met in the hall outside their rooms, all looking over each other, laughing inwardly at how uniformed they looked now, compared to how they usually went out. Hotch felt especially strange without his suit and tie, and he fidgeted with the clothing more then he liked to admit.

.-.-.-.-

They walked through the same streets as they had the day before, observing everything. The way the townspeople seemed to look to them for guidance, begging with their eyes for them to make this stop. If only they could, just free these people from their pain, and find a way home.

This home was bigger then the last, completely surrounded by towns people eager to know what was happening. There were wizards within the crowd, all of them displaying some king of physical sign of their familiars. They watched carefully, and in complete silence as the BAU entered the house. Their findings might imprison any of them, send them to the stocks, or, worse yet, the gallows.

A tall, rugged wizard moved to the front of the crowd, his dark ebony robes billowing gently in the breeze. His eyes were sharp, hard steel and his ears fluffy as a cats, and just as quick. He heard past the gossip of the crowd, into the gloomy house where the strangers would look over the most recently murdered. What would they find? He wandered, a smile on his lips.

.-.-.-.-

This house contained the same stench of burning flesh, of the inevitable death. The philosopher who had been spirited away a day before lay in the middle of the floor, his body twisted and mangled as the previous had been. His blood splattered over the walls. He was covered in the same lacerations, bruises and defensive wounds.

His wife was still in the house, shadows of bruises and cuts on her body, painful imitations. She stared at the dead form of her husband, in complete shock, as if, even with the news of all the others, hers would have been different. He would have been brought back alive. But no, that was a hopeless dream.

"The body is exactly like the last." Gideon said as he and JJ inspected the dead man.

"The entire scene is pretty much the same." Morgan said, cracking open a window to air some of the stench. "These bodies smell bad enough to have been sitting for days."

"H-he's been gone." His wife, Loryn said quietly, unable to take her eyes from his body.

Morgan moved toward her, to comfort her. She was shaking, still unable to believe. "He's dead," She whispered.

"I'm sorry,:" Morgan said, holding her tightly as she shuddered and sobbed.

"I can feel it," She sobbed, her skin cold. "I can feel his death, like a part of myself is laying there, detached, yet such a strong part of myself." She screamed against his shoulder, muffling the sound, crying harder. "I felt it all! Every burst of pain, all of his thoughts. I thought I was dying, I wish," She sniffled. "I wish I would have."

"You don't mean that," Morgan said softly, shaking with her.

"I do." She said quietly. "Anything to be away from this emptiness. This half death."

They stood in silence, unsure of what to say, her pain bearing on all of them. Sure, they had listened to grieving individuals, but to know she had actually felt these things as they happened, that she was that in tune with every moment of it. There was nothing they would ever be able to say that would help her, because a part of herself would always be dead.

"Is there another message on the wall?" Hotch asked Reid, who was all ready looking over it. He hated to be the one to break the silence, but they were helping no one just standing around.

Reid scanned over the natural groves in the wall, lightly tracing it with his fingers, focusing entirely. He knew their language, every symbol and syllable.

"I found it," He said quietly.

"What does it say?" Gideon asked, coming forward and following Reid's gaze.

"I've not been fooled by recent happenings, I know of what you hide. The eclipse is nearing. These lands will be darkened, the light drowned, I'll no longer slave to your rules, you'll slave to mine! Say goodnight, for, tonight he will be mine."

"Not as poetic as the last." Emily mused.

"No reason to make it nice, he knows who he wants, and he's going to get him." Morgan said.

"We need to gather every man who may be of interest and keep them together. I don't care what Mercede thinks about it, it will be the easiest way." Gideon said, heading toward the door.

"He's right." Hotch said, putting a hand on Reid's shoulder. "Trying to protect all of them together has got to be easier the doing nothing at night while they are picked through and abducted."

The team agreed, and prepared to leave the house, there was nothing they could do inside.

.-.-.-.-

"What did you find?" King Ceptus asked, urgency in his features.

"Another message." Reid said, keeping his voice quiet so as not to worry the villagers.

"Do you need me to translate it?" King Ceptus asked, moving toward the door.

"No, I've Read it." Reid replied.

"You read it?" Ceptus asked, puzzled.

Mercede crooked his head and stared at Reid, curious.

The wizard in black perked his cat ears.

"I've not been fooled by recent happenings, I know of what you hide. The eclipse is nearing. These lands will be darkened, the light drowned, I'll no longer slave to your rules, you'll slave to mine! Say goodnight, for, tonight he will be mine."

"Incredible…" Ceptus murmured.


	8. Confrontation

-1**Disclaimer: Criminal minds are not mine, **

**8. Confrontation**

Everyone was staring at him, pressuring him. He tried to think of something else to say, some kind of relevant fact. Anything. But, for once, there was absolutely nothing he could think to say.

"I think we should gather any other man who is in reasonable danger." Gideon spoke. "Rather then leaving them spread and unable to be protected."

"This wizard knows what he wants." Hotch spoke, something nagging at him as he turned to glance at Reid. Something he should be remembering. "He wont hesitate to take what he wants."

"I agree." The King confessed. "Avolrn, gather the remaining philosophers and scholars. We need to be prepared."

Mercede stepped closer to Reid. "Might I suggest,"

"Wait!" Called a voice from the crowd.

Everyone turned toward the wizard in the black robes. He pushed through the crowd until he was standing almost within the circle. He was young, early twenties maybe, with dark eyes and rugged handsome features. Mercede instantly recoiled, his eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing here, Eclise? You were exiled."

"I've heard of the murders, I've come to help."

"More like seek out the next victim." Mercede accused.

"Exiled?" JJ asked, looking at the dark wizard.

"Yes." Mercede grinned. "Eclise was exiled for murder three years ago."

Eclise shook his head, "I didn't kill those people."

"You still deny it!" The King snapped. "You mercilessly tortured them, and left them to die! You were convicted, there were witnesses. The fact that you are within my kingdom is enough to have you put to death."

Eclise took a step back, turning his attention to the newcomers. "I can be of help."

"You'll leave." The king said coldly.

"You are all bewitched." Eclise snickered, a dark, frightening sound. He stared at the BAU, pity deep within his angry eyes. "You just cant see it." He raised his hand and disappeared within a cloud of violet dust.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked first.

"Eclise was once a wizard of the courts," The king sighed. "Until he snapped, and murdered seven people. Tortured them, left them screaming in the dark."

"What if he's the wizard we're looking for?" Emily asked. "All of that, and you never suspected him?"

"It has crossed our minds." The king said tiredly.

"We wanted our minds clear in our search, to think only of Eclise would have clouded our judgment." Mercede answered.

"What did he do?" JJ asked the question for all of them.

"He was my apprentice." Mercede confessed. "He was bright, a fine future adviser. But he discovered darkness, and in a burst of on predictability, killed the lady queen, the king's son, and a small number of knights and pages."

"We're sorry." Gideon said, seeing the hurt in the king's eyes.

"Its fine." The king sighed. "It was a long time ago."

Avolrn looked over the group, into the crowd. He remembered the day they spoke of, though he had been a mere squire in those days. Something bout Eclise's exile had always seemed strange, for, he had always been so kind. Then to kill so many, it just didn't make sense. "Shall we return to the castle?" He asked, breaking the tense silence.

.-.-.-.-


	9. Waiting

-1**A/N: **I know this is taking me forever, but, between packing, my sisters, and the way I've been feeling overall, it's taking me a bit longer….

**Disclaimer: Criminal minds isn't mine**

**9. Waiting **

All of the town's scholars, teachers and philosophers were gathered under strict orders. Tell none but their lady wives, bring little, carry a dagger. They were escorted to the ballroom, where the chambermaids had lain soft quits for them to lay upon. Though none would be sleeping. They were too full of fear of being next, of being what may plunge the world to darkness. They were silent, shaking in their solitude.

The BAU had decided to assist the King's men in protecting the targets. For the first hours of the night, Hotch, Reid, and Emily would patrol the halls, keeping eye and ear open. In the early morning hours they would retire to sleep, and Gideon, Morgan, Garcia and JJ would take over. If they were lucky, no one would get by, and all of these men would remain safe.

.-.-.-.-

Gideon was resting while he waited for the next shift to start. Though, rest wasn't easily accomplished. The pressure of everything going on around them kept his mind busy, weighing down on him. This strange place, this case. Waiting around until he could get up and stretch his legs.

A thought flickered across his mind, something important. But something was blinding him from seeing it. Like a tingling weight, barricading this important piece of knowledge. He had never had a spell on him, but Jason Gideon was sure this was what it felt like.

He growled angrily, knowing that whatever he was being kept from thinking was too important to be restricted from.

"Morgan," He called, wandering if he was awake.

"Yeah," Came a stressed reply.

"Something's wrong.' Gideon said, trying to phrase it in his mind.

"I know," Morgan said, sitting up and facing him. "Something is _blocking_ my thoughts." He shook his head. "Doesn't seem right, but, what about any of this does?"

"Its like the answer is right in front of us." Gideon clenched his fist.

"And someone doesn't want us knowing what it is." Morgan finished.

.-.-.-.-

"The wizard will find him!" Avolrn paced in the kings chamber, worried. He had been in the ballroom, watching the men they protected pointlessly. The wizard knew of Reid, they wizard would be after him.

But they too had found themselves unable to act. They had tried to say something to the strangers the gods had sent, to warn them, but their words were empty and dead. They were as be spelled as the strangers.

"I know." The king growled, trying to think.

"He will destroy us all." Avolrn faced the king, needing an answer. "Maybe this is a test from our god. Maybe we are supposed to sacrifice him, to preserve the peace."

"They were sent to help us." The king replied.

"That would help us." Mercede spoke. "To use the boy before Eclise can-"

"Do you truly believe that Eclise would do this?" The king asked. Yes, he had been hurt by Eclise in the past, and he hated him, but something seemed wrong.

"He is the most powerful after I am gone." Mercede replied, avoiding the question. "An he has reason to despise us."

The king closed his eyes, tormented by the choice he would have to make. Whatever enchantment had been lain over them, it kept all from speaking of what they all knew would happen. The boy was the key, and it seemed that, if they didn't use him, their enemy would.

.-.-.-.-

They walked around the ballroom, making sure soldiers remained at each door, and that no one else was in the corridors. They walked alone, armed only with a dagger, and their guns. They did not speak to each other as they passed, trying to focus only on what they needed to do.

Hotch was making his fourth round when he and Reid started walking toward each other. There was something pulling at him, a need to be near Reid, to hold him and keep him close. He did not simply pass by his lover this time, instead he turned around, and pulled Spencer into his arms, holding him tightly.

"Hotch…?"

"Something's not right," Hotch said quietly, more to himself. "I don't know what it is."

Reid shifted in Hotch's grip, wrapping his arms around Aaron. 'I've felt it." he confessed. "But we cant just stop,"

"Shh," Hotch whispered, his body cold with unexplainable fear. "I love you," he whispered.

Reid closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "I love you too."

Footsteps. They could hear them getting closer, and hesitantly, pulled apart. Hotch looked at Reid, fragile, beautiful thing that he was, and wanted nothing more then to protect him. But why? He couldn't think, his head was fuzzy. Their shift was almost over, everything would be fine. "Be careful," He whispered, and slowly, walked away.

.-.-.-.-

Reid stood where he was, feeling cold from Aaron's absence. He was confused, an odd feeling. He usually understood things, could grip them. His mind had never hidden the things he needed to know away from him, not like this. Eclise had said they were bewitched, maybe…

He needed to find Hotch, to find everyone. If they were under some kind of spell, it could be preventing them from knowing what could end this case. Something a wizard had gone to great lengths to block from their thoughts, something they would normally have figured out by now.

"Ah," The king sighed, seeing Reid alone and confused. "It's only you."

Reid looked at the king, his words forming before he could speak them. "I need to talk to you." He said, walking toward the king. "something is wrong, with all of us. Like, a charm or something, blocking our thoughts."

The King stared at him, he was vast in understanding, and knowledge. "We felt the presence of magic," The king said quietly, his thoughts far from the conversation.

"Sir?? Reid stared at him, he was distant.

"Oh yes," The king said, staring at Reid. "I'm afraid, I agree with Mercede."

"About what-"

"After all, we cant have evil rule over everything. And, out god would help us, especially in such a time of need…" He stared at Reid, his eyes hard. "You need to come with me." He grabbed Reid's arm tightly, pulling him down the corridor. "Sir, wait-" Reid tried to pull his arm back, to get the king to slow down and talk. "You're hurting me."

"Don't you see?" The king turned around, panic in his eyes. "it's the only way.

Reid could see bruises forming under the King's fingers, his grip too tight. "We need you, to move you-"

"Hey!" A voice sounded from down the hall.

.-.-.-.-

Eclise could no longer wait for them to respond, striding through the forests while the moon hid behind clouds. The eclipse would come soon, to soon for none of this to be under control. He levitated from the ground, controlling the area around him, and disappeared.

.-.-.-.-

"Hey!" Emily called, hearing Reid and the king's low voices. When she had seen the way he was grabbing Reid's arm, she reached for her gun. Something wasn't right. "Let go of him." She said, fingers on the cool metal.

"The king pulled away from Reid, confused. "I-I'm sorry." he apologized. 'I don't know what came over me. " He nodded at Emily, then walked away, muttering nonsensically.

Emily looked at the small bruises on Reid's arm, then to his puzzled eyes. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Reid said, turning to her. "I think we're under some kind of spell though."

She held back a laugh. It still seemed ridiculous that they were in this place, let alone under a spell. "What do you mean?"

"It's like a fuzziness in our heads," He started, frowning at her giggle. "What?"

"Your hair is fuzzy." She said quietly.

He had to smile, though, it was beside the point. "Haven't you noticed it?"

"I have." She confessed. "How are we supposed to solve a case if a wizard is hiding all of the answers?"

"I don't know…" Reid whispered as the bells began to ring.


	10. In the dead of the night pt 2

-1**A/N: **Again, I apologize for the ridiculously long waits…

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Criminal Minds. **

**10. In the dark of the night pt. 2**

The bells rang loudly through the halls of the manor, signaling to all that the shifts were ready to change. Signaling that they had made it halfway through the night without incident. Except for the king's moment, but that seemed forgotten in the relief of going to the room where Hotch would be waiting. To be back within his arms, there was nothing Reid wanted more right now.

He made it back to the room without bumping into anyone, nothing strange happened, as if, he were all alone. A feeling that made him long for Hotch all the more. Yes, this place excited him, it was a wondrous dream, but, it wasn't home. Something wasn't right, and an un-understandable fear kept growing within him.

Once inside the room, he let his strength drop, breathing in the ease of waiting for Hotch, of exhaling duty. He didn't want anything to happen to these people, but, there was only so much he could do.

.-.-.-.-

Eclise found himself in the empty stone hallways, listening to the distant voices of guards and various others. None knew what they were waiting for, none knew that everything they feared, was so very close.

He needed to find the boy, to take him under cover of shadow, and wait. But where was he? He knew that he had heard his voice, but had lost it as the bells rang. Damn these bells. There was so little time left, half the night all ready wasted.

Nonetheless, he needed to find the boy. He strode in the shadows, quick, fluid movements that went unnoticed by any whose attention strayed. His cloak a trailing ribbon. He would find the boy, and he, would take him.

.-.-.-.-

Someone close to them was in danger. That was why this wizard was blocking their thoughts, trying to buy time. It was as if there was no need to be patrolling around the castle ballroom, the next target wasn't in there, paranoid of everything. No. The person this wizard wanted was out of sight, unprotected. The person this wizard wanted was…

"Gideon!" Morgan shouted, running back around the ballroom, trying to catch up to his colleague. He wasn't far, and quickly had his friend by the shoulder. "Gideon,"

"What?" He asked, in truth, he had been about to chase down Morgan, his thoughts much on the same thing.

"Where's Reid?"

.-.-.-.-

Hotch came into the room, strangely relieved to Reid there waiting for him. He smiled, and pulled Reid into a long, somber embrace. He had been scared, in those minutes without him, that something had happened. But here he was, all of him, safe.

"What happened to your arm?" Hotch asked, alarmed by the bruises.

"Nothing." Reid shook his head, hesitating. "Actually, I'm not sure. The king, he just, he seemed out of it, I don't think he meant to grip my arm so tightly.

"Are you all right?" Hotch asked, staring into the bruises.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reid answered, smiling shyly.

.-.-.-.-

"We're ruined." The king slumped in his throne. Looking at Avolrn. "I couldn't force the boy to sacrifice, even before the girl aimed her weapon at me, I knew I couldn't do it."

"Lets defy this spell." Avolrn said, his words hurried. "There has to be some way to warn them."

The king nodded, standing. "You're right. We must find some way to help them."

He and Avolrn raced toward the door, into the halls in search of whomever they could find. There wasn't much time.

.-.-.-.-

Mercede watched them from his seeing crystal. He watched as they wrapped their arms around each other, as their lips met and parted. And he laughed. This boy, so perverse and strange, was the hope to the people? He would determine whether the land remained good, or fell to evil. Hilarious.

He gathered his cloak around himself, and left the tower room. Matters would be taken into his own hands to assure the future. No more waiting for the King, or anyone else. It would all work to his advantage, and at his pace.

.-.-.-.-

They stood together, staring out into the courtyard, deep in thought. Something nagging at the back of their minds, demanding to be unleashed. Hotch wrapped his arms around Reid, holding him close as the moonlight embraced them.

"Aaron," Reid breathed, closing his eyes and breathing it all in.

"What is it?" Hotch asked, opening his eyes and looking down at Reid.

"I think we need to find the others."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah," He agreed, pulling away. "We need to put all of this together, before it's too late."

Reid nodded, moving toward the bed and slipping his shirt over his pale chest. Slowly, Hotch moved toward the small side room, wanting to rinse cold water over his face.

.-.-.-.-

The boy stood alone, his partner having et the main room. So young, vulnerable, was he really the hope of the people? Their demise? This would be simple, and then, the fun would begin.

.-.-.-.-

Reid saw the room darken as the moon was covered, felt the breeze of movement just as the hand fell over his mouth. His body caught in the iron grip of a stranger. He struggled, tried to call out, but to no success. He felt himself floating with the stranger, moving backward into the night. He watched helplessly as Hotch ran out of the side room, as he ran forward, and cried his name.

.-.-.-.-

He had been emptying the water when he felt it, a jolt of pure terror and break of the mental barrier. He knew what the wizard had been trying to hide from them, why he had felt so protective of Reid. _Reid!_

Hotch ran from the side room, and looked in horror as The cloaked wizard held Reid tightly, and began to move away. He was too fast! Hotch ran across the room, his heart racing, the fear blinding him from everything except Reid. He reached his hand out, hoping madly that he could just grab hold of Reid and bring him back into safety.

And then he was gone, vanished into the night like a star hidden by dark, foreboding clouds. And there was nothing he could do but call out his name, the pain permeating everything that he had ever been.

.-.-.-.-

It happened faster the a flash of lightning. One moment, each of them was trying to decipher the spell holding their thoughts, the next, it was clear to them, and somehow, each of them knew that it was too late.

you must be waiting for a long time. then again a succubus has all the time in the world do they not? along with an angel. ponders a thought to wait for an eternity shall be painful. i do not envy either of you. i will die as my mortal bood has damned me to. fair thee well. i give a kiss to both , tho the kiss of a mortal means not. Perhaps the words you say shall last the eternity we live. A kiss I give in return shall be yours.


	11. Realization

-1**A/N: **_I am alive! And finally found a bit of time to work on this. _

**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds is not mine, nor do I claim it to be.

**11. Realization**

Hotch stared out an empty window, seeing tiny fragments of dust fall from the spot where Reid had disappeared. He was frozen in a currents of blame, fear, but most of all, emptiness. Vacant eyes looked into the night, as if waiting would prove it all a nightmare and chase away the ghouls of this twisted reality.

His hand, still extended, caught a fragment of the wizard's light, a cool, burning speck of crystalline beauty. Though his fingers closed gently upon it, he grasped it tightly. He did not flinch as it burned his skin, as his flesh screamed for him to relieve it of the small material.

Even after the pain ceased, and it was no more then a closed wound and smear of ash, he held it tight. Because, it was all he had left at that moment, and his mind was fighting hope and reason. Yes, they were brilliant profilers, they had the skill to solve this and save Reid, but they weren't in their 'world' right now, and they didn't understand the laws of this one. A highly powerful creature had taken Reid, and, there might be no way to save him.

.-.-.-.-

Morgan and Gideon ran through the halls, ignoring the confused looks on the faces of guards and soldiers alike. The men inside of the ballroom were safe, they didn't need protecting. No, the one person who needed a set of suspicious eyes and protective arms was alone.

How had they not seen it? It was so clear now, the restraints on their minds gone, they saw it all. Reid's intelligence had made so many wary, like they'd never seen anyone like him. They had never known anyone like him until meeting him. Still, they should have seen it, no spell should have veiled their eyes from what was right in front of them.

They were entering the main corridor when they heard voices, both of which they recognized. JJ and Garcia were both moving in the same direction, the same recognition and blame coating the sweat on their faces.

Gideon stopped running, turning toward them as they slowed. "Did you feel it to?" He asked.

JJ nodded. "We should have-"

"I know," Gideon said, turning away. "We need to hurry."

.-.-.-.-

Hotch stood, still unable to move, not wanting to shatter the thought that this may not be real. He listed to the sounds of feet moving through the hall, coming closer, threatening to break the false illusion. The door slammed open, echoing the lies and shattering the cloak Hotch was using to hide from the truth.

Reid was gone.

"Aaron?" Gideon asked, scanning the empty room.

Hotch turned around, composed, stern. "We were too late."

All of them knew it, inside, they had each known that the minute they realized what was happening, it was all ready too late to save Reid.

.-.-.-.-

His head moved heavily to the side, distorting his vision as he cranked open his tired eyes. His body was sore, his fingers twitching. Finally his eyes cleared, and he was able to observe his surroundings.

The room was small, gloomy and lined with silver cobwebs housing dead spiders. In the middle was a smooth marble alter, on it a velvet pillow caressing a crystal. Swirls of transient light swirling around it's long form, prisms of spectral light falling onto the marble.

His arms were pulled out to his sides, secured tightly by thick, green vines, tiny, withered flowers dying on their length. Pull as he might, he couldn't break free. He was held against an ebony stone slab, strange verses in the old language carved into its corners.

"Hello?" He called out, listening to his voice echo against the hallow walls.

No answer came, he called again. Silence.

He tried to pull his arms free again, a wasted effort. He was tired, scared, and angry. He needed to figure out a way out of this. But all he could think about was Aaron's face as he was spirited away, his hand reaching out. His voice calling his name. Aaron…

Footsteps echoed through the hall, someone was coming. Reid listened as they came closer, as a familiar voice cackled behind the door.

.-.-.-.-

The King and Avolrn waited in the throne room as the guards brought the team in. They knew that everyone would be angry and scared. No doubt the citizens they had been protecting would tell the village that they had failed to keep the evil wizard from taking what he had sought. Panic would spread.

The grand doors opened, the BAU team entered, their eyes pools of conflicting emotions. They looked up to the king determined, and he stared down lost. He did not know what to do, how to end any of this. He had called for Mercede, needing his judgment more then ever.

"Which of you is closest to him?" The King asked wearily.

Thoughts raced through each of their minds. To Gideon Reid was like a son, to Morgan and Garcia, a friend. A secret crush for JJ and a comrade to Emily. But to Hotch, to Hotch he was a lover, a friend, a part of himself.

"I am." Hotch said quietly. This confession, in the end, may ruin their jobs, unease their team. But, with Spencer's life in danger, none of that mattered. They would have found out eventually.

"How close are you?" The king asked, curious as to why, of all the boy's friends, he was closest.

"I'm his lover."

Shocked silence fell over the room, footsteps echoed in the hall. A magical presence leaked into the room, a wizard approached.


	12. It Begins

-1**A/N: **Yay, I updated a bit faster! I think……

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds is not mine.

**12. It Begins**

Reid stared at the door, waiting for the wizard who had taken him to come in. He trembled at the force of the power seeping through the door, gripping him tightly. He couldn't breath as the unseen tentacles playfully wrapped around his throat, slid over his body, as if to examine it. Touching his temples, running over his head. His mind tingled, and it was almost like he could feel the power of his mind concentrating, bowing to the invading magic.

His eyes closed and his fists clenched. He pulled at the restraining vines, fought the power invading his mind. "N-No!" He screamed, pushing the power away from him.

It was a torrent of pain, the feeling of the magic ripping out of him, leaving him weak and tired. He opened his eyes, tears welling on the edges.

"Who are you?" He called out bravely.

A sinister cackle as the door slowly pushed open. "Are you so eager to meet your killer?" Mercede asked as he entered the room.

.-.-.-.-

They stared at Hotch in disbelief, as if he had uttered a terrible joke at the worst of times. He and Reid, lovers? Even if it was true, how had they hidden it for so long? How long had they?

They were both skilled profilers, they had all the resources necessary to hide their relations, but…

There was no time for these questions now. Reid had been kidnapped, and, no doubt he would be tortured and murdered just as the others had been. They needed to find him, to bring him home.

"Mercede!" King Ceptus called toward the doors, where the wizard had hesitated to come in.

But it was not Mercede who pushed open the doors and walked into the throne room. It was no trusted wizard of the realm, but Eclise. The exile, the murdered.

King Ceptus stood, rage building within his features. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

" I have come to offer my help." Eclise answered, kneeling where he stood.

"We require no help from an exile." The king snapped. "Where is Mercede?"

"He will not be coming." Eclise answered, his eyes narrowing. "He has betrayed you."

The king turned, his complexion pale, his eyes burdened. "You betrayed us, Eclise. Mercede has been loyal."

Eclise stood, taking a wary step forward. "No, your majesty. I never betrayed you, or the realm. It was a trick, a mastermind plot by Mercede to stay close. So he would know and influence all. He murdered the good lady queen, and your child."

Deep within, Ceptus had always felt it, but he had also believed in Mercede. The confusion of it had caused him to exile Eclise. "Why did you wait till now to tell me?"

"Mercede cast a spell upon me," Eclise looked down, ashamed. "He cast me into a sleep, I was dying, I felt every breath as my lungs filled with death, my eyes clouded with blind. Then a presence shattered the earthly womb I was imprisoned in, the roots that held me disintegrated." He turned toward the BAU, a sorrowful smile on his face. "Your coming here freed me. For that, I will help you save your friend."

"Thank you." Gideon said, looking over the young wizard.

Ceptus slid into his chair, his features heavy. "I am sorry, Eclise." He turned toward the BAU, too ashamed to look them in the eyes. "And to you, also, I am sorry."

Hotch gasped loudly as he felt a presence close on his throat, blocking the air from his lungs. His eyes watered as he felt ghosts of tears fall from his eyes, as his throat was released he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Hotch!" Gideon called, being the first to his friend's side. "What happened?"

Hotch breathed deeply, bringing his hand to his face to wipe away the tears, but there were none. Or rather, those he had felt had not been his own. _Reid…_

"I'm fine," He said, pulling himself to his feet.

"It has begun," Eclise faced the king. "We need to find where Mercede has taken him, or all is lost."

.-.-.-.-

Reid stared at Mercede as he entered the room, his cold hawk eyes observing Reid carefully. A twisted smile upon his lips. He walked with flawless grace, his hands folded behind his back, inspecting his captive carefully.

"Why?" Reid asked,. Pulling again at his bonds. "You're the kings-"

"His fool!" Mercede snapped, slapping Reid sharply. "His court magician, used to my true potential only when it suited him. I will no longer hide my bloodline, hide my desires. I long for darkness, an end to merrymaking and all that is good. Redemption of malevolence." He cried, lifting his arms to expose runes much like those on the slab.

"You don't have to destroy everything to prove your worth." Reid said, watching Mercede carefully. "You don't have to murder anyone. You could leave King Ceptus' realm, and find a realm somewhere else."

Mercede laughed hauntingly, moving closer to the young agent. "I could, but that would not satisfy me. Your talk will do you no good, your words will neither fool nor distract me. I will pull the power from you, and kill you."

Reid's eyes went blank, his thoughts scattered. There may be no way to talk him out of this, and if the others didn't find him, he would die. Worst of all, Hotch would suffer phantoms of the agony he would encounter.

"Fine," Reid said quietly, looking toward Mercede with pleading eyes. "But please, spare him from the pain."

A chilling smile. "His pain is part of your sacrifice. It makes it powerful, delicious. Even if I could sever the connection, I would not."

"Please!" Reid yelled, pulling at the vines holding him.

"Silence!" Mercede yelled, sending out a burst of power that pushed Reid back, hitting his head against the slab.

The world spun, sliding in and out of focus as Reid's head pounded. He watched as Mercede twirled his wrist, and the vines grew longer, wrapping themselves around his mouth.

"Better." Mercede smiled, his fingers tingling with electricity. "Let us begin the exchange of knowledge," And chuckle. "through you pain."


	13. Phantom Agony

-1**A/N: **_This fic is set after profiler profiled, but before Revelations. _

**Disclaimer:** Criminal minds isn't mine, neither is the song title, "Phantom Agony", it belongs to Epica.

**13. Phantom Agony **

They entered Mercede's private chambers, finding them bare and chilling. Dust coated everything, small strings from his robes near the door, where he had transported to appear as if he used the room. Drops of dries blood spotting where is had dripped from his finger prints.

"How had we been so stupid?" The king asked, becoming all the more dispirited.

"Don't blame yourself," Gideon said, shaking his head. "He was clever, and someone you trusted."

Emily looked around the room, seeing nothing at first. As she turned her head a glimmer caught her eyes. She turned her head again, the moonlight reflecting off of something near the window. She walked forward, kneeling in the dust to pick up what looked to be a piece of glass, though the window was not broken.

"What did you find?" Hotch asked, walking forward.

"It looks like a piece of glass…" Emily said, holding it up to the light. As the moon passed through the transparent surface, small spectrums of light passed through, dancing upon the carpet.

Eclise stared intently at the fragment, watched as the streams of light danced through it onto the carpet. "That's not glass." He said, joining Emily and Hotch. "That's part of a seeing crystal!"

"Impossible." Avolrn gasped. "There's been no sign of one in ages."

"It is quite possible." Eclise said, extending his hand to Emily. She placed the shard in his hand. He held it to the light, looking through the surface while picturing the young man Mercede had taken. The fragment was too small for accurate viewing, but maybe if they could get an idea…

He saw the young man, bound to an ancient slab with old runes. But the vision was incomplete, fragmented and distorted. The shard was too small. "They're in some kind of cavern, in the depths of a mountain side. An almost complete seeing stone sits upon a marble alter, the boy, he's bound to an unholy slab."

"How do we find them?" Hotch asked, the images clear as day in his head, as if he were there. He could see Reid, helpless and afraid, and the image flamed his anger. He didn't know how, but Mercede would pay for every bit of pain he caused Reid.

"Without more of the crystal, we have to use the bit I've been able to see." Eclise said, standing and walking toward the door. "Majesty, I need to see the castles wizarding tower."

"Yes, of coarse." King Ceptus said, moving quickly through the halls, to a hidden case of stairs. "It's up there," he looked away. "I'll not follow."

"Thank you," Eclise said, turning toward the others. "Follow if you like."

All of them did. Each with their own thoughts on what to do next. How to solve this case and rescue Reid.

"Why wont the King come up here?" JJ asked, looking to the clammy walls.

"No one enters a wizards place of power without their permission, and even when it is given, they are wary. The secrets of the soul could be exposed at any moment, dark tricks cast." Eclise paused as they came to the old wooden door. "His child was murdered here." He said quietly, opening the door.

.-.-.-.-

Mercede laughed darkly as the tingling electricity flowed from his fingers into Reid's body. Muffled screams erupted from the boy as he shook uncontrollably, his eyes squeezed shut. He watched as Reid pulled against the vines, his eyes pleading as tears formed.

"Hush now." Mercede scoffed. "I've barley just begun."

.-.-.-.-

The yelp was unexpected, sudden and full of pain. Hotch staggered, feeling unable to fall. Invisible lines holding him up. He felt every fiber of his body tingle with the aftershocks of the assault. His breathing slowed as he looked to the others.

_And that was only an echo of what Reid was feeling. _

"Hotch…" Gideon asked, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'm all right." He assured them, turning toward Eclise. "What do we have to do?"

.-.-.-.-

Mercede peered into the seeing crystal, watching as the group at the castle entered the wizarding tower. He had wanted to remove the stone from the room, but, it was too late for that now. And it might be fun to watch them panic, to watch the boy's lover suffer. To make him watch.

Mercede smiled at Reid, pointing to the crystal. "Did you hear his pain?"

Reid stared at him, not making a move.

"Well then," Mercede grinned. "Let us make sure you do."

Reid tried to shrink into the slab, to distance himself from what he knew was coming.

Mercede twiddled his fingers as the electricity buzzed, hungry for pain. He moved his hand toward his captive, placing it over his heart, and letting it rip through him.

The searing flow of energy traveled through Reid's limbs, move intense then the previous time. His body twitched and heart beat faster then ever. As if pieces of his flesh were being ripped away, tearing without anesthesia. His veins burned as the air caught in his lungs, stopping his breath. Tears fell cold from his eyes. Mercede used his free hand to pull the vines away from Reid's mouth, letting his scream fly free and echo from the walls of the cavern.

He sent another surge through.

.-.-.-.-

His entire body went rigid before he fell to his knees, unable to breathe. His flesh burned with fever and his eyes unfocused. He could hear Reid screaming in his mind, so loudly he was sure the others heard it too. He gasped as his fingers scraped against the stone floor, tearing the nails.

Hotch yelled as he felt it hit again, still hearing Reid's screams, feeling Reid's tears burn over his cheeks. And this time, Hotch cried too, a small, angry tears.

"Hotch!" Garcia ran over, kneeling beside him. "Cant we stop this?" She asked, tears rimming her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Eclise said sincerely. "Their link cant be severed, every pain he feels is but a fraction of what the boy is feeling."

"I'm going to kill him," Morgan swore, staring down at his boss.

"You guys," Emily called, staring down at a smooth, polished stone. "I've found another one."

.-.-.-.-

Mercede ran a gloved hand over the unconscious boys face, staring with joy at the runes on the slab. They were beginning to glow. Dim yes, but brighter then they had with all the others. This boy had been the right choice. Their god would smile heavily upon him.

He took a ceremonial dagger from the alter, and cut into the flesh of the boys right arm, watching the blood slid over the surface of the slab, and tasting it off of the blade.

.-.-.-.-

They had moved toward Emily, Gideon helping Hotch to his feet, staying near should he collapse. They stared down on the egg sized stone, seeing in it a reflection of what lay deepest within them.

JJ saw within the stone her broken love. Her dreams of dating the young genius shattered with the knowledge of his relationship with their boss. The pain that twisted within.

For Emily it was a lack of strength. Feeling distraught over her lack of foresight. She should have known that the wizard was after Reid, now a college was in danger.

Garcia's mind sounded with the tapping of keys. She felt useless here, without the computers that made her so valuable to the team. Her fingers twitched at her side, reaching for non existent keyboards. A dear friend was being tortured, and there was nothing she could do.

Behind his eyes Morgan could see every friendly gesture that had ever passed from him to Reid. The innocence in Reid's eyes even when surrounded by death. Like a younger brother, a close friend. And he had failed to protect him. Like he had failed to protect so many young boys by keeping quiet about Buford.

Once again, a member of his team suffered, and all he could do was work. In Boston, he had lost so many, their faces haunting his mind. Elle has suffered before, shot in her own home. How many times did he have to go through this? Reid had been taken, when it was obvious he was the next target. And now they stood, witnessing echoes of his pain.

Hotch felt his body tremble, seeing in his mind his lover, bound by dying vines to an ancient stone. He saw the sweat coating his features and the pain in his tears. He saw failure on his part to protect him, and he felt self loathing rise behind his eyes. Part of himself was dying, he could feel it. He was failing.

When Avolrn looked into the stone, its darkness did not faze him. He knew those clouds of doubt, the hidden truths in their darkness. He accepted them, even as he stood here, with the friends of the boy.

"Don't look into it!" Eclise shouted, throwing his cloak over the small stone. ""It will reflect negativity. You wont be able to help him if your minds focus on the thoughts of the stone."

A collection of blinks, and they all turned toward him.

"Can it help us find him?" Gideon asked.

"It is coated with Mercede's magic, but, I think it can." Eclise nodded. "We must hurry, there isn't much time." He said, staring at Hotch's right arm. Dried blood from another's wound absorbed into the sleeves.


	14. The betrayel

-1**A/N: **I love Batman!

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds isn't mine. (Insert sad face)

**14. The Betrayal **

They were back within the King's throne room, Ceptus himself looking weary and pale. A councilor in long indigo robes stepped away from the king, bowing to the guests as he made his way out from the room. Ceptus turned toward them, his eyes grey and searching.

"It has been brought to my attention that someone within the castle may have been aiding Mercede. Giving him information and spreading his spells."

"How do you know?" Gideon asked, seeing anger flare in Morgan's eyes.

"Even with a seeing crystal, Mercede would not have been able to know of the boy's talent. He would not have turned his eyes were he not given notice. Someone here who had witnessed the boy's ability informed him. And the spell that held us from speaking, and you from realizing it was traced to the food. It could not have been Mercede. Someone here has betrayed us deeply."

A collective silence fell over the group. It was not enough that Reid had been taken and was being tortured. No, someone inside, someone who should have been helping them, had helped in his kidnapping.

"Do you have any leads on who it was?" Hotch asked, his breathing getting faster. He felt as though someone were pushing on it heavily.

"No, are you all right?" The king asked, standing.

"I'm fine." Hotch lied, his head pounding as breathing became harder. God, what was he doing to Reid?

"Hotchner." Emily said sternly, her glare intimidating.

He shook his head. "I dot know." He gasped, his eyes blurring. His chest felt even more compressed, his lungs broken.

"Aaron." Gideon was at his friends side, helping him to a chair near the edge of the room. Hotch was swaying, worse then that, he wasn't breathing.

.-.-.-.-

Mercede laughed musically as he watched the boy struggle against the vines holding his wrists, torso and ankles. His magic invading the boys body, so powerful if muffled his screams, and stilled his breath. Sweat and tears covered the boys face, blood dripped from his nose. Still, the magic traveled through his lungs, into every individual vein.

Reid's subdued pleads stopped, his body twitched . He couldn't breath, his body was numb. The only thing he could feel was the magic invading him, feel it expanding, as if it were going to make him explode. Another tear fell as he tried to scream. His face turning an icy shade of blue.

Mercede quickly grabbed the ceremonial dagger, carving runes up the boys left arm, watching the wounds burn and heal immediately. His eyes lit up as the runes on the slab grew brighter. Only then did he withdraw the magic invading the boy.

Everything felt as though fire had claimed him entirely. His numb body slowly starting to feel again, tingling painfully with every move. Breathing proved to be most difficult as his lungs flared with invisible fire. Choking on every breath.

"Please," He whispered, wincing at the pain. "Please stop…"

Mercede carefully placed the dagger on the alter, leaving the blood on its blade. "It's far too late for that." He said, looking the boy over. "Be thankful that your lover only feels half of your pain."

_Hotch. _Reid pictured Aaron, and he swore he heard his silent screams echoing in his head. _I'm so sorry. _He couldn't stand the thought of Hotch suffering even a fraction of this. He moved his head to look into the crystal, even that small movement threatened to send him into unconsciousness.

But what he saw hurt almost worse then the pain racking through his body.

"Hotch!"

.-.-.-.-

His head was spinning, his eyes fighting the command to open. He felt cold, the warm hands around him made him feel even colder. He was trembling, though his veins and eyes burnt. And deep within his head, he heard a familiar, missed voice, laced with pain and sorrow. _I'm so sorry. _

"Reid?" His voice was harsh, as if he'd been screaming.

"Hotch?" Gideon's voice.

Hotch opened his eyes, slowly, adjusting to the light, as if he'd been without it forever. "Where's Reid?"

"What?" Garcia looked at him, confused.

"I heard his voice, where is he?" His head was clearing, he was remembering. Reid wasn't there.

"Aaron." Gideon said softly, painfully.

Hotch accepted Gideon's help into a sitting position, only then realizing that he had been on the floor. " I heard his voice Jason. He sounded so broken."

"You stopped breathing, passed out and hit your head." Gideon said softly.

Hotch closed his eyes, massaging his temples. "We need to find him," He whispered, barely audible to the others.

"What did he say?" JJ asked quietly, needing to speak, needing to know.

Hotch stared down to his hands. "He said, that he was sorry."

.-.-.-.-

"You see," Mercede grinned. "He's fine. His pain fades after it consumes him, giving him but a taste of what you feel. As for you, you're not so lucky. Your's stays."

Reid looked past Mercede's voice, watching as Hotch was helped to his feet. He felt drained, barely able to keep his eyes open, but Mercede was not letting him sleep. Every time he neared unconsciousness Mercede jolted him with adrenalin. Slipping thick liquids into his mouth.

"Night in approaching." Mercede mused to himself, staring into the crystal. "I'll need to eat if I'm to keep using this level of magic." He turned his hawk eyes on Reid, narrowing them. "I'll expect you to be here when I return."

And he was gone, a puff of dark smoke and a menacing laugh.

Reid pulled at the vines, ignoring the blood that seeped from his wrists and ankles as he did. He needed to get free, to help the others. Frustrated tears broke from his eyes as he continued to struggle, managing to do nothing but feed the stone. It absorbed his pain, his blood. After half an hour of futile exertion, Reid slumped against his bounds, and sobbed.

.-.-.-.-

Aaron shook his head as Emily offered him a goblet of water. His throat was dry but he wasn't thirsty. Eclise was studying the stone they had found, sweating as he tried to break Mercede's hold on the object.

"Anything?" Gideon asked, avoiding looking at the smooth crystal stone.

"It's breaking, but he'll know we're using it, so anything we see might be manipulated."

"As long as it's something." Gideon sighed, moving toward Hotch. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a wrestler on a bicycle." Hotch mused. He couldn't imagine what kind of pain Reid was in.

"Guys," Morgan calls loudly, entering the throne room with the King. "We might have something!"

Everyone rises, following Morgan and Ceptus back to Mercede's chambers, Hotch moving on his own, wanting to get there quickly. They move soundlessly, all of their eyes hungry with a need, all but Avolrn's, his are clouded with doubt. He is afraid for the boy, for the outcome of this all.

They enter the chamber, it seems colder, more forlorn. In the spot where Emily had found the shard of crystal, was a role of parchment, blood splattered around the edges. They neared it cautiously, as if it would attack, or disappear.

"Don't touch it," Eclise warned, holding his hand over the scroll. "It's laced with dark energy." He pulls a charm from his robes, a dried, dead frog, spread over three long sticks. He circles it over the scroll, absorbing an aura of poisonous venom. Once it is done, he replaces the charm, and carefully picks up the scroll.

"_To all of the King's men, his wizard, _

_I wish to thank each of you for providing me with the key to the door of goodness' undoing. Had you never come, the slab's runes would never had lit, and my power never realized this hunger. Do not worry for the boy, I'm taking fine care of him. His tears are clean, his blood slowly earned. _

_I've provided you with a fragment of the seeing crystal, for you to better view the show. I would hate for the boy's friends, has lover, and even you, Ceptus, to miss seeing him fight, hearing those melodious screams._

_More so, I would like to thank my assistant. Without him, the boy may never have been mine. Either that, or I would have had to fight more for him, either way, thank you, Avolrn_."

They turned coldly toward the door of the room, eyes searching for Avolrn. But he was gone. They ran toward the door, into the halls, they saw nothing, but felt the air chill where they suspected Mercede had come, long enough to grab Avolrn and leave.

"Dammit." Morgan swore, pounding his fist into the stone wall.

"Eclise," Hotch said, his eyes betraying his attempted calm.

"I'm sorry, he's gone." Eclise said, looking at their new fragment.

The picture was clear, and it hurt them all. Reid was there, his eyes blank. Bound to a black slab, its runes glowing. His was covered in sweat, small bruises on his face, covering his throat. Blood on his arms. Then Mercede appeared, throwing Avolrn into the corner, and approaching Reid.

The young man's scream's as Mercede touched him, forced his magic through him, were the worst thing they'd heard in a long time. They saw the pain in his eyes, the tears he couldn't withhold.

Blood dripped from Hotch's nose.


	15. Please

-1**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: **_Criminal minds may not be mine, but these crazy ideas are. _

**15. Please**

Avolrn woke drowsily, his head filled with the screams of a familiar voice. The room seemed unnaturally cold, as if no happiness in the world could warm it. He pushed himself up with his elbows, lifting his pounding head slowly. Where was he?

He looked toward the screams and then he remembered. Mercede had come after him, had taken him away from the others.

_Maybe I deserve to be brought here. _Avolrn thought. After all, he had betrayed the boy to Mercede, had gone against his king, and the men that their god had delivered. And why? He shook his head scornfully. Because Mercede was going to kill him. He had taken Avolrn by the throat, and forced venom down his throat, his only chance being to help Mercede. To spy.

_But he had tried to fight it_, He told himself. He had not wanted any of this, but he had been weak, and now, he would probably die anyway.

He turned his head at the sound of Mercede's cruel laughter. The boy had stopped screaming. He hung on the slab, limp, shaking.

"Mercede, why did you…" He stared at the cold, hawk-like eyes of the wizard.

"I didn't want them to kill you." He said mockingly. "After all, they were on your trail, and my letter only gave truth to suspicion."

"How could you?" Avolrn yelled, anger flooding him.

Mercede cackled lowly. "No," He said, gesturing toward the boy. "How could you?"

"No," Avolrn whispered, seeing the runes shine against the slab. "This isn't what I wanted. You made me."

"Really?" Mercede grinned. "You were the one to beg for your life at the price of his. You are as much a murderer as I shall never be."

Avolrn's eyes caught Reid's , raw and broken eyes. They looked at him, questioning everything he heard. Avolrn turned his head away, unable to look at the boy. _Yes, this was his fault. He had done this_.

.-.-.-.-

The crystal had lost all power as Avolrn had awoken, leaving them clueless as to what was happening. But they had seen enough, and at the same time, they hadn't. They wanted to know why Avolrn had helped Mercede, what was happening to Reid. They needed to know.

"Can you get it back up?" Garcia asked. If only it were a computer, she'd have it working, would be tracking the monster down.

"Mercede has covered his crystal, leaving us in the dark. He doesn't want us to know what he is doing, not yet at least." Eclise answered.

She stared at the crystal, wishing profusely that she could help. Reid needed her, needed all of them. And what good was she to the team without her computers? How could she help them?

A hand on her shoulder, big and warm. She looked over, her eyes brimming with tears, and smiled weakly at Morgan.

"It's okay baby girl, we're gonna find him." Morgan said, trying to convince himself as much as her.

"Do you think you can locate them based on what we saw?" Hotch asked, holding a handkerchief to his ever bleeding nose. His head surged with pain and fear that wasn't his, his ears faintly hearing screams that broke his heart.

"There must be a bundle of caverns like that along the mountains." Eclise said, studying the crystal.

"How difficult will it be for us to locate them?" Gideon asked, staring out into the distance. There were vast mountains on the border of the king's land.

"I'm not sure," Eclise confessed. "Some of them are easy to find, others, well hidden. But, the cavern they are using must be well protected if none have found it before. The full crystal has remained hidden since the last time the god was to be summoned."

"Cant you trace his magic or something." JJ asked, worry clouding her thinking. "He's using enough of it on Reid, cant you feel it or something?"

"It's not that simple-"

"Well it should be!" She snapped. She looked away from their staring eyes, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's understandable." Eclise said. "There may be a way, I need access to the library." He said, moving toward the king.

Cepus was slumped in his throne, invisible tears of confusion and betrayal in his eyes. "I cant believe he was Mercede's accomplice."

"Sir," Eclipse tried again.

"How could he?"

"Sir, the library." Eclipse said, his voice hard and stern.

Ceptus looked at him, closing his eyes. "Have Roland escort you, he'll know where those books are."

"Thank you, sire." Eclise said, following the young page who had been with the King.

"Do you mind if I come?" Garcia asked, wanting to help.

"If you wish." Eclise smiled, waiting as she, and slowly, Morgan, followed him into the hall.

"The eclipse is tomorrow." Gideon said, watching the moon outside. There was so little time left.

Emily looked at JJ, sensing her fatigue, her anxiety. She needed rest. They all did, but there was no time. Still, she couldn't watch JJ's nerves get the better of her, not with Reid's life in their hands. "I think you should rest." She said sincerely.

JJ stared at her. "I cant, there-"

"There's nothing we can do right now JJ. It wont be long, just enough to settle you."

"She's right." Hotch said quietly. "Both of you, go get some rest. We have a lot more to do, and we need you rested."

Hesitantly, JJ followed Emily to the room they had been sharing, her heart heavy with grief and worry.

.-.-.-.-

"How are you feeling?" Gideon asked Hotch when they were alone.

"I don't know anymore." He said, staring into the empty crystal. "I don't know if my feelings are mine or Reid's. I don't feel some of it, but, inside my head there is a sense of unbearable pain. He cant this much longer Jason."

"We're doing everything we can." Gideon said, feeling defeated. He hated the feeling. In the real world they would have solved this case all ready. In the real world, Reid would never have been taken.

"What if we cant find him?" Hotch said, speaking aloud a thought that all of them had pondered. His voice shook, his eyes burning.

Gideon closed his eyes, the vision of Reid, bound and screaming ever present. "I don't know." He said, pain in every word.

"If we lose him here, Jason, I," He couldn't finish. He didn't know what he'd do.

Gideon put a hand on his shoulder, grasping it tightly. "We'll find him." He said, though the words were only a mask.

.-.-.-.-

Reid watched in a mixture of hurt and anger as Avolrn was shackled to the far wall. He was supposed to have been their friend, but, he had done this. Reid pulled at his bonds, tight as ever.

"Please," He tried again, looking into Mercede's unfeeling eyes. "Not again…"

Mercede said nothing as he prepared a foul smelling mixture. Pouring a thick, bronze colored liquid into a wooded bowl. He opened an old, cracked jar and sprinkled the powder into the bowl. Grinding and mixing it.

"Please, I'll stay awake." Reid begged, pulling, bleeding. Feeding the hungry slab.

Mercede pricked his finger, mixing two drops of blood in. He threw in a pinch of grass like greens, and brought it forward.

"Please," Reid begged as Mercede brought the bowl to his quivering, chapped lips.

"Drink it." Mercede demanded. "Or I'll attack your lover personally."

Reid closed his eyes as Mercede forced the sticky solution down his throat. It became hard to breath, his head pounded. Every pain in his body intensified. His heart pumped too fast as he broke into a feverish sweat.

Mercede twitched his fingers, summoning the magic he would use to torture the boy, to bleed and drain him. "There is so much knowledge inside of you." He said in awe. "So many things I now know, so many things our god will be amazed by."

"Please," Reid tried again, tears in his eyes.

Mercede flicked his free wrist, commanding the vines to again gag the boy. "No more talking," He smiled. "just scream."

.-.-.-.-

The eerie glow of the crystal brought both of their attention away from their thoughts. The picture was hazy, distorted. There was no sound. Just a somber glow, a reminder that evil shone on this dark night.

Hotch felt his breath catch, his skin became heated, prickling with the invisible bites of thousands of tiny insects. "Please," He whispered, overcome with fear.

"Aaron!" Gideon was at his side immediately, helping him to the floor. "Someone help us!" Gideon called out, seeing the absolute terror in Aaron's eyes.

Hotch began shaking, struggling against invisible bonds. His body was engulfed by inflamed suffering. "I'll stay awake, please." His breathing became heavy.

"Hotch!" Gideon, laid him down, loosening his clothing. It was like he was suffering.

"Please," He begged again, but this time, their were two voices pleading, and Gideon stooped, frozen. Reid's voice, he'd heard it. Broken and terrified.

Hotch's body went limp, his breathing rugged and hollow. Gideon checked for a pulse, calling out again for help. Couldn't anybody hear him?

Then Hotch's eyes flared open, and within the pupils Gideon saw Reid's eyes, and Hotch screamed in complete horror and pain as blood spurted from his mouth.


	16. EverythingNothing

**A/N:**_Something different from my other chapters, it's pretty sad. So, the move should be soon, there's a lot of last minute packing, so, I apologize if the next chapter takes a bit longer then I want it to.  
_

**Disclaimer:**_Criminal Minds: Not mine. This chapter: Practically all me. _

**16. Everything. Nothing. **

All he could hear was the dripping. His eyes were open, but he could not see. Nothing was what is was, and Everything was N. Darkness had taken him, he had resisted and paid the price. He could taste the blood in his mouth, yet, he did not understand it. What if it was something else? After all, what did he know anymore?

Nothing and Everything, it would seem. Yes, this was blood, thick and coppery. Coating his tongue, lining his cheeks. It was the only thing he could taste as he breathed. Yet there was a salty liquid on his teeth, an essence of sorrow and pain. Maybe he was imagining it? Maybe he was imaging Everything, and maybe he was just a pinch of Nothing, leaking into something.

It didn't make sense, he couldn't fight it. What was he fighting? Why? He was awake, but Everything was surreal. Everything was a scattering of the Nothing. Images that he couldn't see danced before him taunting him with their freedom and sense of life. Was he alive? He had to be, because he sensed Everything, didn't he?

Again, the dripping pounded in his ears. Louder then seemed possible, more precise then the most elegant beat. It was beautiful and terrible.

He felt liquid agony slide from his fingers, his eyes, from so many places on his body. He felt a bitter heat surround him, absorbing him. He wanted to fight it, for, it was the most powerful Nothing he'd ever felt. It was stealing him away, he was losing Everything.

Please. His breath called, though he could not breath. The words azure crystal. He pulled against the Nothing, begging with silent depletion. Nothing, just Everything.

Everything felt as though it were on fire, Nothing was spared. It laughed as he writhed with his formless existence, screaming without sound. Nothing was winning, it was stronger. It didn't feel Everything, didn't experience. It only ate away at Everything as it broke. Everything felt pain, Everything cried for safe arms and warmth. Nothing thrived on the suffering, gluttonous thing that it was.

A shock of pure Nothing and Everything jolted through the darkness, blinding the darkness and shattering all that was held within. Tears broke from his eyes, a release of Everything that had held him within the Nothing. He screamed with words and sound that meant Nothing to those who could not feel Everything.

His tears were frozen, like chips of ice as they fell from his hollow eyes. He was shaking with cold, but burning with fever. His head hung low as he felt blood drip from his fingertips. Splattering as if it were meaningless fluid.

He wanted the Nothing to come back, to take him away, to absorb him, because it hurt to experience Everything. _It killed_.

The blood fell from his fingers, from his eyes, his mouth and his heart onto the hungry body of Nothingness. His pain became Everything.

"Please," He coughed. Shaking his pounding head. "Please make it stop." Salty tears rolled into him mouth, down his cheeks.

Another jolt tore through him, tearing the pain drenched screams from his throat, filling his mouth with blood. He twitched against his bounds, feeling them cut into his feverish flesh. Bleeding him. He squeezed his eyes shut as fiery tears broke free and froze. His breath stopped, and his body numbed with the need for oxygen. He screamed soundlessly for help, for an end. _Someone please_!

All the while the runes of the slab dance with astral light, feeding off of Everything. Filling their empty need. They stroked their prey, absorbing him, choking him.

And then it was over, Everything was still, Everything was dark. Nothing was taking him further away from the light. Warmth was dying as embers of ice clung to his essence. His tears were Nothing, his pain Everything. And the runes danced tauntingly as they gathered food for the Nothing, as they heightened the agony of Everything.

He wanted to give in to the Nothing if it meant Everything would disappear. He would forsake Everything he'd ever known, ever treasured, just for an end to all he felt. This life that was all his own, the Everything that was his essence. All of it, so that Everything would perish, and the Nothing would cease to devour.

More screams, some with breath, others without. More tears burnt and froze as the Nothing picked away at Everything. Vision became brilliant, then died. Nothing fighting Everything. And in his darkness, he saw the ghost of a face, a silhouette that meant Everything. And he cried, blood dripping faster as he twisted in pain.

"Please," He whispered, blood on his lips. "Aaron…"


	17. Choices

-1**A/N: **_Okay, so, there are going to be a few setbacks, we still haven't got the moving figured out, and, our Electricity may be turned off tomorrow. So, I don't know exactly when I'll be able to write, or update. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. _

**Disclaimer:**_ Criminals Minds isn't mine, nor am I profiting by twisting it into my work. _

**17. Choices **

"Aaron?" A voice drifted down.

"Hotch?" Another voice. "Hey,"

"Come on Hotch, open your eyes."

"Is he all right?"

A shuffle, small sounds that echoed against the pain in his head. His fingers twitched as feeling returned. His eyes blinked open, the light blurring his vision.

_Please…Aaron… _That voice, so small, so far away…

He tried to speak, but all he could taste was blood. Salty and think in his mouth. He felt hands helping him to sit up, then brought his own hand to his mouth and coughed. A splatter of dark red rain dripped from his fingers, kissed his lips.

"What happened? He asked Gideon, seeing the worry in his old friends eyes. Everyone was there, all of them staring with worry sewn into their features.

"How do you feel?" Morgan asked, trying to get an idea on how badly he might be hurt.

"I'm fine, what happened?" Hotch asked, they were avoiding his question.

"You were dying." Garcia said softly, her eyes red.

Eclise came closer, handing Hotch a silver cup with a sweet smelling brew inside. "Drink this, we need you well immediately."

Hotch brought the cup to his lips and drank the liquid, wincing at the string taste, then his eyes caught sight of the sky though the window, and he let the cup fall.

"Stupid boy!" Mercede cursed, staring at the weakened boy on the slab. He had stopped fighting, had begged the slab to take him. And the gluttonous little beast had tried, had begun acting on its own to kill him.

No matter, this would all be over soon enough. Twilight rested over the horizon, and the runes were almost fully satisfied. He had but to summon the Gods attention, to please him.

A dark, malicious cackle erupted from his throat as he watched the setting sun reflect in the boy's pupils. Yes, it was time.

"Aaron," Gideon tried to help him as he forced himself up and toward the windows.

"The sun is setting!" Hotch almost yelled as he watched the sun sink. The sky a brilliant melding of color. It was almost too beautiful. "Why did you let me rest?" He asked coldly.

"You were dying." Garcia repeated, staring at him. "We couldn't,"

"Right now, Reid is dying." Hotch said. "And if we don't hurry, he will die. He is depending in us right now."

Eclise strode toward Hotch, and old book in his hands. "You must understand, we had to wait for you to awaken on your own, for you will need your strength."

Hotch looked at the others, then back to Eclise. "I don't understand."

"There is a way to track Mercede's magic, to use the bit of crystal we have to find the young boy. But it will require a piece of yourself."

Avolrn pulled at the chains holding him to the wall. Not caring that _his _own wrists were bleeding, that _his_ blood was falling to the floor. _He_ had brought this upon the boy, _he_ had doomed the people _he_ was sworn to protect. He had failed. The least he could do, the only thing he could do, was try to fix it. No matter the cost.

He pulled, feeing the chain on his left arm loosening from the wall. This room was older then any of them, everything was worn with age. If he could just pry it lose enough to pull free of the wall, then maybe he could do something.

"If you value your life, you will stop, Avolrn." Mercede turned his cold eyes unto him.

Avolrn shook his head. "I was a fool to put my life above those of all who I swore fealty."

"It is too late to turn the tables." Mercede said, thinking of the phrases he'd read within the boys mind. "I have won, and shall remain untouched by your mortal hands." He said, feeling power surge through his veins. "I must call upon our god, and sacrifice this body of knowledge. I must gain his favor."

"What?" Hotch asked, feeling a part of him lighten.

"It will take a great effort on your part," Eclise said. "It will require you to offer a part of yourself to our eternal god, and hope that he listens. If he does, then I will be able to follow the output of energy. If he doesn't," Eclise turned away. "You will die. The choice is yours."

Reid felt the vines loosen, and indolently drop him to the cold, bloodied floor. _His blood_, whatever the slab hadn't 'eaten'. His entire body was numb, tingling with pain and remnants of Mercede's magic. He wanted to pull himself together, to run away, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything.

What if Aaron knew? What if he had felt Reid giving himself over to the stone? Offering his life for an end to the endless onslaught of pain? _Oh God, what if Aaron had almost died too_. Motionless tears rimmed Reid's eyes as he thought of Aaron dead because he couldn't take this anymore. He had to fight, he had to try harder then even he believed he could. Because he was not going to let a stupid choice kill Aaron.

He could sense feeling coming back to him as Mercede rubbed a strange, fragrant oil over his body. Every stab of pain was a reminder that he was alive and that he could fight. He flexed his fingers, his toes, waiting till they were moving with ease to try and move his other limbs. Those movements came in sudden, uncontrollable twitches.

"Ah," Mercede smiled, looking away from the oil. "Feeling better?"

Reid didn't know what to say. Would one answer lead to whatever else Mercede was planning, would another leave Reid in his hands while the drowsing oil was massaged into his skin? So he stared at Mercede, anger in his large brown eyes.

"Defiance?" Mercede laughed. "It's a bit too late. Now that you're moving, we can continue."

"N-No!" Reid said, having found his voice, raw, trembling thing that it was.

He started to pull away, his arms screaming as he used them to pull his body, his legs fumbling to remember how to move. "I wont let you hurt us anymore!"

Hotch looked out to the empty window, into the dying sunset. They couldn't wait for another option to spring from the old library books, they didn't have any time left. If he died in this offering, what would happen to Reid, who was all ready so weak and beaten? If he died, how would he save him?

But if they didn't take this chance, he was sure Reid would die before they could find him. He couldn't lose Spencer. Not after losing Haley, after everything they had all been through together. He had to do this.

"I'll do it." He said. "No matter the cost." He replied, seeing the argument in his team member's eyes.

Avorln pulled at the chains, seeing the struglle between the boy amd Mercede. The wizard was distracted, now was his chance!

He pulled with all of his streanth, yanking the left chain from the wall, the right still in strong. With shaking legs he stood, concentrating on what was happening before him. He swung the chain, watching Mercede as if he had the wizard's hawk like eyes.

And then he threw the chain out, wrappimg it around the wizard's arm.

Mercede turned toward Avolrn, seeing the satisfied glint in his eyes. He pulled on his arm, trying to shake the chain loose, but it was wrapped around and tangled in the sleeves of his robe.

"Damn you Avolrn!" He shrieked as he sent a surge of power through the links, and pulled hard.


	18. Darkness falls

-1**A/N:**_ Okay, so, yay we moved!! And everything is set, but, we have no decent internet. (Sad face) So, despite the excitement of possibly being able to sit and write, I still cant get online…_

**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds isn't mine, but, I do so love it.

**18. Darkness Falls **

The white surge of power flared through Mercede's fingers, searing Avolrn's flesh and cutting the bone of his cheek. A white hot pain exploded through his head, as if it would explode and he would die just from the heat.

Avolrn fell to his knees, using his right hand to touch his bleeding face, feeling the blood rush over and between his fingers, touching the open flesh, the scratched bone. And he screamed, long, pained screams of terror and pain. Half of his face gone, all of his courage draining like the blood that held his breath.

Mercede looked at the bloodied mess covering the floor, at the monster that Avolrn now resembled. _Pity, he could have been useful_. He turned his hawk eyes to the chain wrapped around his arm, and pulled, ripping Avolrn's arm out as if it were a child's straw doll.

Another beautiful scream, an additional onslaught of blood. Avolrn crumpled to the floor, shuddering and crying.

"You should not have tried to help him." Mercede said coldly, dropping the chain.

He turned toward Reid, who sat, paralyzed, trembling. "Come now, don't make me hurt you too." Mercede smiled, extending a hand.

Reid turned away from the bleeding mass that was Avolrn, his eyes hard. He couldn't let something like this happen to himself, to Aaron. He stopped shaking, and stared at Mercede. "I wont let you do this."

"You have no choice, boy. You are the only one, and the slab is hungry for you."

He backed away from the wizard, hands searching for anything he could use to attack him.

Mercede sighed, turning toward the window, the sun was low in the sky, soon, their moon would be eclipsed. "I grow tired of this." He whispered, raising his hand, a light blue energy swirled around his fingers, a somber energy. He swirled his fingers, and threw the cloud at Reid, watching as the struggling boy was consumed by the expanding cloud. As he slumped over in restless sleep, tormented by phantoms of everything he feared.

.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure?" Eclise asked, though, he knew the answer. Anyone could see the answer inside of Hotch's eyes, his manor.

"We have to hurry." Hotch said, nodding. "We need to get to him."

Eclise nodded. "We must hurry, to the Wizard tower."

.-.-.-.-

He felt them calling, was it really time? He shook his shapeless head, it couldn't be time. But yes, it was. The cool radiance of the moon was about to be shadowed by the icy warmth of a shadowed beast with pale, unseeing eyes. The wizard's would be calling.

He stretched his essence across the paradise, cracking and buzzing with awareness. Globes of magnificent understanding releasing their thousand year sleep, sprinkling the worlds with a brief downpour of warm rain. He yawned, a squall passed over the land.

It felt so strange to be present in this world, a tiny speck in one of many universes that he watched with his many tentacle eyes. He felt the Runes hunger, felt the evil that swirled through their siren song. They were feeding, the wizard who had woken them was a cruel, deceiving creature. He smiled.

.-.-.-.-

Reid felt his energy flowing through his veins, begging him to fight as it was drained through his bleeding fingertips, the corner of his mouth. His eyes. It dripped with a volume that deafened him.

His eyes opened harshly, blurred and drained of color. He was back upon the slab, his wrists bound above his head by thorned vines that wrapped around his elbows, waist, knees and legs. He was held tightly, bleeding life into the slab that wrapped its hungry mouth on all of his wounds.

Mercede smiled at him, stepping forward to finish the preparations. He tightened the black and violet robe that Reid had been dressed in while unconscious, pulling at it as best as possible with the vines in the way, catching and tearing the fabric.

"Please don't…" Reid tried again, his mouth dry and sticky.

Mercede said nothing as he put a heavy chain with onyx and ruby stones worked into it around Reid's neck. He then painted the symbol for gateway on the boy's forehead.

"Remain silent, I don't want to have to silence you."

.-.-.-.-

They stood in the cold room, facing the setting sun, the somber moon. Eclise had filled a silver bowl with a pale, star blessed liquid. It smelt of death and lilies. Hotch faced the window, a silver charm around his neck, waiting for Mercede to bring the bowl. He was to face out into the world, and visualize Reid, never lose that image, never falter.

He remembered Reid's smile, shy and charming. The warmth of his hands, the yielding tenderness of his kiss. His voice. Everything about Reid, everything that was Reid, he remembered. And he held on to that image as if to turn away would shatter every memory, destroy every chance they had at saving him. Holding him.

"We ask the god of all that is the blessing of life, all that is the path of death, to grant us but a favor." Eclise said, dipping his finger into the bowl, stirring the mixture. It glowed a pale radiance, a smooth ringing of bells in the distant wind. "We walk without asking, live as we are taught, never begging, but, in this hour, we give our deepest respects, and beg your favor."

Gideon watched from the corner, his heart aching at the thought that they might lose Reid and Hotch. Everything in this place was so messed up, nothing was what it was in the real world. No, because, if they were home, this wouldn't have happened. This nightmare would be just that.

.-.-.-.-

He listened to the song of a warm, pleading wizard, felt the sacrifice of a desperate lover. Maybe he should grant them their desires, to make his own amusement more vast. He wink out thunderous pleasantries, sending mourning crows into the winds, granting them a small beacon of light.

.-.-.-.-

They were all startled by the sudden thunder that cracked in the distance, moved by the moaning sorrow of the wind. And then Hotch stumbled, grabbing the windowsill, keeping his eyes on the distance, ignoring the fiery pain within himself as he continued to picture Reid, to remember.

And the pain intensified as all of his memories were licked, tasted by an unholy entity of supreme power. Tears, cold as ice pushed against his eyes as he felt the memories blur, as if parts of them were being absorbed. He felt his own strength weaken, as if he were too tired keep fighting.

But he pushed, forcing the images to be stronger, remembering Reid's scent, his voice, everything. And then the pain was less, it was a numbness that coated all of his fears. He felt parts of his memory, parts of himself receding with the sudden invasive magic, until it was gone, and he fell to his knees.

"Hotch!" Garcia gasped as she ran to his side, seeing his tears she pulled out a handkerchief. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, the pain gone. "Did it work?" He asked, voice cracking.

.-.-.-.-

Mercede smiled as total darkness fell over the land, as the twilight disappeared, the moons ceased to remain in sight. The eclipse had come, now was his chance.


	19. Hope

-1**A/N: **I'm pretty sure your all getting tired of me, lol. But, I'm trying really hard, but, now I have a job, and three internet addicted sisters, so, timing is horrible. I will finish this fic, and hopefully, in good timing… I do apologize also for the lower quality work…

**Disclaimer: **Criminal minds is not mine, nor is Dagorhir, which I mentioned in chapter two, lol.

**19. Hope**

Reid pulled at the vines, letting them tear into him, turning away as his blood as it fell into the slab, ignoring its hungry devouring of his blood. There were no more tears in his eyes, no time left to try and get out of this with words and patience. Whatever Mercede was going to do, he was going to do soon, and there was no reasoning with him.

His arms were loosening, the blood making the vines slippery, though, at the rate the slab was absorbing his life force, they wouldn't be saturated for long. And he was feeling so weak…

.-.-.-.-

Eclise moved toward the window, staring out into the utter darkness, feeling all of his hope drain. Would they ever find the boy, or had his partner's sacrifice been in vain? Was it really time for this world to fall into chaos and destruction?

"Anything?" Emily asked, hopeful.

Eclise shook his head. "There should be a beacon or signal. Something to lead us to him."

Aaron clenched his fists, moving away from Gideon and Morgan, not wanting their support. His body was tingling with after burn, freezing with fear. Silently he begged, because there was nothing else he could do, and time, time was running so very short.

Garcia looked to the window, her tears unhideable. All of this, and nothing? Were they really going to lose him in this make believe world? JJ grabbed her hand, staring emptily.

.-.-.-.-

Mercede poured the elixir, its fragrance filling the room, turning sour as the winds circulated it, blending it with the incents of the dead. Mercede's hawk eyes began to glow with demonic power, their pure gold turning a haunting bronze. All the while Reid was becoming nauseous, weaker from blood loss and the strange concoction entering his system.

A smile twisted Mercede's lips to see the boy fighting so powerlessly. A weak struggle,. A last holding to the hope of escape, of rescue. "They wont come for you, they aren't even looking. They've given up."

Reid shook his head, a ghost of a tear in his eyes. "Your in denial," He strained. "They're coming, and your afraid."

Mercede slapped him hard, a growl escaping his throat. "Your hopes are a waste of what little time you have left."

He turned away from Reid, catching a short glimpse of the pain etched in his face. He moved back toward the window, to an adolescent crow kept in a cage. He pulled the young bird out, stroking it softly until lightning flashed across the sky. And then he cut off its wings, listening to its screams merge with the winds, and threw it into the storm.

.-.-.-

Hotch pulled himself to his feet, the words of everyone around him were empty whispers, he couldn't hear them, the only sounds in his ears were the moaning of the wind, and the phantom screams he'd been hearing since Reid had been taken. Those pained screams,. Begging for and end.

He gripped the window sill tightly, his knuckles whitening with the strain. His eyes were blank, but glistening with unshed tears. He couldn't cry, he just couldn't. Not in front of the team, not when there could still be hope.

Another roar of thunder, a scream so powerful it buckled his knees. And then they saw it, a faint, desperate light, the color of violets, distorted in the storm.

Eclise smiled, placing a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "That's it, he's still alive!"

"How long until we can go to him?" Hotch asked, his voice tight.

"We can leave immediately, we'll have to."

.-.-.-.

Mercede's grin fell into an ugly crevice when he saw the faint beam of light trailing into his window. He knew that light, the power that radiated so fragilely from it. _Eclise must have thought himself clever, not clever enough!_ Mercede wouldn't let this small beam of light ruin everything.

Reid saw it through clouded eyes, felt its warmth as if Hotch were there, holding him and promising that everything would get better. They were coming, he just needed to fight this a little longer. He knew they'd come. "Told you," He smiled weakly.

Mercede's eyes narrowed angrily, rage filling his features. He grabbed the ceremonial dagger from the alter and trust it against Reid's pale throat. "Don't think you'll make it out of here alive, boy." He pressed it closer, almost cutting the skin. "I've worked too hard for some filthy outsiders to ruin it all. I am going to triumph, and you are going to die."

Reid pressed against the slab, saying nothing further to anger Mercede. He waited until Mercede pulled the blade away from his throat to pull at the vines, a new hope fueling his actions. They were coming! That was all he had, and he held onto it.


	20. Sacrifice

-1**A/N: **My life is a bit too chaotic…and I lost the notes I had for this fic. I apologize to everyone who has waited so long for this, I'm back, and, I'm going to work this fic until it is done, I owe it to everyone who's put up with the delay's to read it, and, especially to everyone who reviews and assists. So, from now on, this is on my priority list.

**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds isn't mine.

**20. Sacrifice **

It was a strange, uncomfortable sensation. Eclise had gathered them, like bowling pins they stood behind him, facing the window, their eyes holding that flickering trail of light. That was all they had, the only thing that could show them where Reid was. They didn't care what dangers it lead to, what obstacles, as long as Reid was at the other end. As long as they could get him back, and go home.

The tension was easily defined in their features, the wrinkles in their brows, the clenching and unclenching of their fists, grinding teeth and steep breathing. Each of them physically betraying their learned calm, none of them giving a damn. Tears shone in six pairs of eyes, reflecting the rain that fell so freely outside the window.

"Just picture him as you would remember him." Eclise instructed, holding up a small crystal the color of Reid's light. "Don't let any emotion other then compassion grip you, if even one of you strays in thought, the light dies, and, so will he."

Six simultaneous nods as they cleared their minds of their worry and anger. Each searched deep within themselves for a moment in time where they had seen Reid happy, it seemed forever ago now…

It was the echo of his laugh at first, shy and subdued. Had he laughed enough? Such a silly thing, yet, at this moment, the bells of his laughter quieted the storm. His big brown eyes, soft, more perceptive then any others, expressive. Outbursts of fact and shy ramblings. An innocent smile and open mind. That was their Reid, tall and brimming with intelligence. Young, yet old with knowledge. Their teammate, their friend.

It was as if the world around them suddenly heated to one hundred degrees, they were sweating the raindrops that had burst through the window. Their bones trembled at the might of every thought, and each of them was surrounded by a veil like light of different colors. This was it.

The world around them shattered, their bodies froze, and everything blurred as the soared across the storming sky. They were afraid, this world held so many uncertainties, they could be too late… But they were more determined then they had ever been. They were going to save Reid, they were going to get home. This crazy happening would sort itself out, somehow…

.-.-.-.-

Mercede saw the spark, he knew they were coming. "They won't have you!" He snarled, seeing the weak grin on Reid's face. He was so weak, so exhausted. Soon, soon all of this would be over, he will rule this world in darkness and corruption.

But the others were coming, it was a battle he had to take. But not in this room, no, they could never be lead to the exact room where the crystal lay. He sighed, hating to waste time to move.

He centered himself, exhaled deeply, waiting for everything around him to quiet, to be still. He felt nothing. He heard nothing. Everything around him was dead to his senses, everything was gone. He opened his mind's eye, and saw the room, saw the objects and prisoners, both living and deceased. He felt the slab's power pulsing as it feed of the life of the boy. And them he shifted his sight to the mountain in which the cavern rested, to its surface, relatively flat, mostly dirt, bits of grass here and there. Yes, that's where he wanted to be, that's where they should move.

Mercede focused the objects of the room he wanted to move unto the surface into the places he would put them, He felt the ease shift as the world lurched, it was happening. Soon he felt the cold prick of storm wings and icy rain. He listened to the howl of the storm, the subdued chatter of the boy's teeth. Let them come, let them watch in despair, it would only strengthen his power.

Reid felt the rain mixing with his blood, feeling the Slab's intoxication, it was gorged on his essence, giddy with power. He pulled against the vines, wincing as he realized that the thorns had grown and were embedded in his flesh. His eyes reflected the violet light, the new hope. They were coming, this would all be over soon.

It took adequate amounts of his remaining energy to remain conscious, to fight the pull of the slab. He knew he was gong to have to do everything that he could to help them rescue him, he wasn't going to sit back and wait. He stopped resisting the vines, stifling the amount of life that had been seeping to the slab. He felt it's anger. He grinned.

.-.-.-.-

He felt the world shift as the wizard moved the slab above ground, felt the satisfaction of the slab itself as it nibbled at the boy, it was time, he needed to move, to grant the wizard his request. The knowledge he now felt, the essence of purity, the overwhelming wonder of this boy complemented him nicely. The wizard Mercede had done well, and preformed the ceremony beautifully.

The winds howled with laughter, the storm calling with guiltless glee. The god of the lands pulled his mass together, taking the form of a faceless hunter with a Cheshire smile. He waited with anticipation as the gray clouds before him glow with scarlet hue, and formed into marble stairs.

.-.-.-.-

Mercede said the final words, able to do nothing but wait and see if his god would answer, would repay all of his efforts. No matter what, he would win, even if the god denied his request, he would kill the boy, he would destroy as many lives as possible before his soul shattered and absorbed into the abyss. He held the knife, starring at the boy, he was fighting, it could be seen in his features, in the way he let the vines hold him. Good, let him fight. It made him seem stronger, would make the god happier.

"It is done, my plea finished. The god will come, I will win."

"My friends are coming, they've outsmarted you." Reid replied.

"Impossible." Mercede snapped. "I want them to see you die, I want to see the look in your lover's eyes as you die before him."

Reid starred at him defiantly, having nothing else to say. He couldn't risk over upsetting Mercede, couldn't afford to do, or say anything too bravely. He didn't have the power, or strength to fight him, not with the trauma his body had taken, not bound against the slab.

Mercede smirked. "I thought you'd see things my way. Keep quiet, stay in your place."

Their attention jerked to the edge of the mountain cliff, where a flare of white violet light exploded from the ground. Seven forms, silhouetted in black against the light stood defiantly, their fierce eyes glowing an angry, protective red. The light faded, the features of the BAU defined in the dull light of the storm.

Relief and horror filled their eyes as they saw Reid, bound to the slab, covered in bruises and cuts, blood, dried and fresh spread over his pale flesh. But those emotions were quickly hidden behind rage and a protectivity that was unlike anything Mercede had ever scene. They saw Avolrn, torn and dead, and felt anger even for his death. Eclise stood with them, his own anger and hate radiating so hot that the rain did not fall within a few feet of him.

Hotch looked at Reid, watching the pain that even breathing seemed to cause him. Seeing every pain that had only hit him in phantom waves. He had thought that every wave of attack had been horrible, that those dream-like screams had echoed so loudly, but, to see what had been done to Reid, to see the pain that radiated from his body, from his eyes, the pain there screamed so loudly, hurt so terribly. Those flashes that Hotch had felt could be nothing compared to what Reid has experienced, were scratches compared to lacerations.

The anger, the pain, surged through Hotch's veins, and into every fiber of his being. It became a second skin, became a shield against the sorrow, the despair. "Reid!" He called out, needing to at least hear his lover's voice, to know that the moving of his chest wasn't a mere trick of the winds.

Reid coughed, blood spurting into the rain, dripping from his lips. "I'm fine." He called back. He didn't want them anymore worried then they already were.

Gideon shook his head, it was plain that Reid wasn't 'fine', but, he was trying to persuade them anyway. "Don't worry," He called calmly. "We're going to get you home."

Reid nodded, closing his eyes. Home. More then anything, he wanted to be home, curled in Hotch's arms on the couch. It occurred to him there, that, Mercede could kill them, could do anything he might please if Eclise couldn't defeat him. They could die in an effort to save him. No! he couldn't let them, wouldn't.

"This is a lost cause," Mercede snickered. "I've finished my plea, I have won."

"You'll never win, it's all a prophecy, and you're a believing fool." Hotch said coldly.

Eclise stepped forward, his fingertips alive with green energy. "Release him, Mercede. You can not win."

Mercede moved beside the slab, throwing his arm out, holding the blade of the dagger against Reid's throat. "One way or another, Eclise, I will win over all of you. This night's promise will not elude me."

Every member of the BAU tensed as the blade was thrust against Reid's throat, so close he could hardly breath. The smallest move and Mercede could kill him, the smallest move, and they would lose Reid.

" If you kill him, you're plea will be without reward." Eclise reasoned.

"If I kill him," Mercede chuckled, "You can't have him."

Reid pressed against the slab, moving as far from the blade as he could. He pressed his eyes shut, clearing his throat to be heard over the storm. "Don't worry about me," His voice cracked. "You have to defeat Mercede, no matter what, you have to survive!"

"Silence!" Mercede yelled, moving the blade away from Reid to command the vines silence him. Their thorned length shifting to gag him.

Eclise took that moment of safety to strike, throwing a bolt of crackling power into Mercede's abdomen, causing him to scream in burning pain.

The BAU cautiously moved forward, they needed to get Reid away from Mercede, but they couldn't run to him foolishly, Mercede was pushing himself up, and Eclise was powering for a second attack.

Avolrn couldn't feel anything save for a constant shock of pain, could see nothing but rain and blood. He didn't know if he was alive, didn't know how he could be. He could hear the commotion around him, could feel all of it, he sensed the overwhelming power of the god, sensed the dark power that was streaming their way. He had to do something to help, had to right the wrongs he had committed.

They all turned at the booming, dark laughter from the sky, all stared at the faceless creature stepping from the sky, a cloud at a time. His voice was an endless power, without true sound, flowing through tem, making them feel violated, yet, full.

"You have done well indeed, Mercede. All that you could ever want, the conquest of these lands, shall be yours as soon as I have taken the boy's remaining essence into myself." A thunderous cackle. "An amusing game this has been. A fruitful challenge."

Mercede bowed, smiling cruelly. "Thank you, my god."

They watched helplessly as the god raised his arm, thorned vines emerging from his fingertips and gliding effortlessly toward the slab, toward Reid. Listened to the desperate screams of a trying man. Mercede's laughter echoed against the thunder as worry and pain seeped from every soul of the Bau. Everything in their sight was a blur, shattered by a spray of bright red blood, and shinning tears.


	21. Bittersweet loss

-1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, claim nothing but what I put in. The characters are safer with their true creators.

**A/N: **I apologize ahead of time for how horrible this chapter is, my creativity for words isn't feeling well, but, I tried.

**21. Bittersweet loss**

It almost seemed as though the sky cried blood, everyone's vision was red. The heat of the world turned the rain into mist as it hit the ground, clouding what could have been clear. It replied before their eyes, that moment of horror: the thorned vines ripping through the god's fingers, swaying through the howling winds. Seeing Reid pull against his own bonds, bleeding as he struggled, knowing they could never reach him in time. Unrecognizable grunts drifting on the tails of the wind, the symphony of a trying soul. Mercede's dark cackle as his bronze eyes glow golden fury, energy dancing at his fingertips.

All they could feel was the malicious cold of the storm, rain bullets like razored teeth bouncing against them. The moist cold of the mist clinging tightly, freezing them where they stood. Every fiber of their existences screaming in desperate panic, "Save him!" And even though they knew the horror that was to come, none could tear their eyes from the ever approaching vines, nor could they then part their eyes from the terror in Reid's eyes. Like darting insects, the vines whipped past them, twirling through the storm, nearing their helpless friend. And then all they saw was a burst of dark red droplets, heard lungs shake as pure agony ripped through them.

"Reid!" Hotch screamed, finding his legs, he ran forward, feeling the warm, and the cold droplets streak onto his face. No, not blood, not Reid's blood. He couldn't think about death, the destruction of a love, of someone so dear to him. Reid couldn't be dead.

But, it had no doubt been blood that had blown onto them, that speckled and smeared on his own face. "Please," He whispered as he ran, "not like this…"

The mist was thinning as the smell of scorched flesh rose, nauseating all who stood on the mountain's cliff. Emily took JJ's hand, squeezing it tightly, not wanting to stare. Neither of them wanted to see what had become of Reid, not after hearing that scream, not after that shower of blood. Morgan wanted to run, wanted to break away from this semi circle of grotesque waiting. He didn't want to see what had happened, but, he refused to just stand there. He turned his eyes to the grinning Mercede, and balled his fists more tightly then ever before.

She felt so totally helpless, so unable to do anything, as if so much of this was her fault for not being able to contribute. Without her computers, without the comfort of that little room, there had been so little that she could actually do. She should have been able to find Reid sooner, none of this should have happened. Garcia fell to her knees, staring into the mist to avoid looking toward the slab.

Gideon remained as emotionless as possible; there could still be hope, a chance. One foot in front of the other, one step at a time. Inhaling the putrid taste in the air, exhaling negativity. He had to throw away logic, and believe in something more.

The mist was clearing, the stench spreading further. Hearts slowed as they looked to the still standing slab, seeing the barley breathing Reid bond to it, still in one piece. Blood running thinly down his shaking body as tears fell from his tired eyes.

"Reid," Hotch breathed, pained relief warming him as he continued closer to his Reid, toward the burning stench of flesh. But, what had happened, who had been hit?

Mercede growled angrily, tearing at his robes. "No!" He snarled, turning toward a chuckling god. "I won!"

"It seems your plans have been altered." The god laughed, disappointment in his deep, ever seeing eyes. "Pity, I had wanted that creature's essence."

"You were to grant me my power. " Mercede's voice was acid, his glare piercing.

The god's eyes narrowed, flickering with anger. "I did not receive the boy's essence, all is broken." The god bellowed as his aura trailed slowly up the marble cloud stairs.

Hotch looked down to the smoldering, crumpled body of Avlorn, bowing his head and whispering his thanks, if it hadn't been for Avolrn's sacrifice, Reid would be dead.

Without another thought, Hotch stepped to the slab, his heart churning at the sight of Reid, bruised and bleeding. He looked to Reid's eyes, seeing the quiet joy within them, then touched his face softly, almost afraid of breaking him.

The surge of warmth and compassion that Reid felt was enough to make him forget what had happened, at least, for a moment. All he thought of was how wonderful it was to feel Hotch, to know that he was there again.

Eclise glared at Mercede, finally, after years of waiting, he would have his revenge, and he would regain his place in the palace. He would no longer stand accused of torture, treason and murder.

"I know it was you, Mercede. The potion you gave me, the allusion of me torturing them, killing, all a lie to throw me away, all leading up to this. I was exiled, put to shame, only so you could murder freely, and try to bring the world into darkness."

Mercede rolled his eyes, still burning with anger. "It was worth it, Eclise." He hissed. "You would have known, to kill you would have been a waste. It was all I could think to do until I might need to call upon you to join me in devouring everything, powerful wizards, to rule over all."

"I would never have joined you." Eclise growled, his fingers twitching with power. "All I've thought about since then, was destroying you."

Mercede chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

Both wizards charged their bodies with magnitudes of power, Mercede's a cerulean blue, enveloping him like flames as his golden hawk eyes flamed and phantom wings emerged from his back. Eclise' own power shone in hunter green, writhing like shadows around him and his eyes paled and shone like the moon, an almost invisible mist coiling around him.

The stormy air around them filled with whispers of chants and charges of energy as they lashed out at one another, unleashing furies that had been buried and bruised.

Hotch took the dagger from his belt, using it to carefully cut the lifeless vines away from Reid, slowly pulling the deeply embedded thorns from his flesh. He flinched every time Reid whimpered, not wanting to bestow any more pain on him. "Almost done," He said softly, pulling the vines off from Reid's wrists. "I'm so sorry."

With the last of the vines cut, Reid fell into Hotch's arms, trembling, tears breaking from his eyes as a sudden wave of pain washed over him. It hurt to be free, even safe within Hotch's arms, his body was wracked with pain. His fingers dug into Hotch's arm, his tears added to the moisture on his shirt.

Hotch held Reid close against himself, masking his tears with rain, whispering apologies. This should never have happened.

Gideon and the others ran around the battling wizards, watching with a mixture of awe and fear as magic bolted, as blood flew. They ran as fast as they could in the mud, through the rain, wanting the reassurance that Reid was alive. They heard his tears and saw his pain, watching as Hotch held him close, as he tried to comfort him. It was one of the only times they had all wanted to comfort a coworker, but been unsure as to if they should approach. They all wanted to be there to touch Reid, to cry their relief, but, none wanted to take this moment away from Hotch, not after all of the pain each of them had already taken.

"It's okay, Reid, I've got you." Hotch promised, looking into his brown eyes.

"I know," Reid whispered, his voice raw and pained.

Eclise skidded in the mud, his robes torn and fingers dripping blood and power. His breath was heavy as he stared at Mercede through one clear eye. Mercede himself was in tattered robes and bloodied limbs. His lips cut and nose broken.

"Even in death, I shall win." He snarled. "If I can not pull this entire world into darkness, then I shall inflict darkness onto those who took the opportunity from me!"

"No!" Eclise gasped, turning toward the foreigners.

Gideon was the first to step closer, his parental instincts too strong not to, Then Morgan and Garcia, and then JJ and Emily. All of them relieved, all still scared. There were cuts, brushings, wounds everywhere. He had thinned, even for him, and was still trembling.

Together they turned toward what remained of Avolrn, flinching at the stench, but bowing their heads in thanks. They wouldn't leave him known as a traitor, not after what he had done for his kingdom, for Reid.

They all heard the maddened cackle, the wraith like screech as Mercede turned toward them, full of malice and contempt. They heard Eclise' warning on the winds, and then they saw it, an almost black swirl of energy, streaming toward them. Hotch held Reid close to him as Morgan stepped forward, aiming his gun. The bullets did nothing and Morgan was thrown aside.

Hotch turned around, his back to the mass of malevolent energy coming forward, if he had to, he would die to keep Reid safe. He felt it jolt his senses as it barreled through, felt his insides clench and freeze, and then he felt nothing save an empty feeling where the spell had pushed through him.

And then he heard Reid scram, felt his body jerk as the spell consumed him, tunneling through and driving out, disappearing into the storm. He felt the warmth of blood as Reid coughed, felt his grip loosen and he cried out weakly.

Aaron Hotchner looked down to the lover in his arms, bloodied, cringing in a new pain. He saw the depths of pain in those innocent brown eyes, saw the flickers of love. And all of it tore through his deeper then the spell, burned and froze. He looked to Reid as a breath struggled through the blood in his lungs, and listened to the ghost words on that last breath.

_I love you. _

In disbelief he stared at Reid, the rain was clearing. Numbly, he felt the life leave his lover's body. The wind blew, petals of flowers caught on it's breeze. His tears fell, falling under Reid's closed eyes, and his world seemed to shatter.

"REID!"


	22. Farewell

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Criminal Minds, nor do I claim to.

**A/N: **I apologize for the extended wait, I went to Badon Hill III, and, a dear friend is moving away, and, it's been hectic. And then I got sick…

**22**. Farewell

"Reid…" Hotch's voice rasped, his eyes a blurred vision. But, he didn't want to see; never did he want to look down upon the unmoving form Reid.

The winds died, letting the petals of various flowers cut through the air as they fell to the ground, covering, absorbing the spilt blood. The rain pulled back, as if it could no longer stand to chill the frozen members of the BAU, becoming no more then a sprinkle, slowly dying. The clouds; however, remained, keeping away the beauty of the stars, preventing their soothing song from reaching the ears of any who might seek their comfort.

It stopped a heart cold, even though it continued to beat, to see such a sight: Hotch holding Reid's lifeless body, his tears falling unto Reid's cheeks, phantom tears of the deceased. The shaking of Hotch's arms, his eyes, though hidden by strands of hair, streaming with pain and anger. Fallen petals scattered about, as if trying to brighten the sorrow.

Hotch turned to Eclise, his eyes blazing. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Eclise looked to the fallen body of Mercede, shaking his head. "He through what was left of his being into that last attack, I fear, the boy is gone."

Hotch's grasp tightened on Reid's shoulders. "Why didn't it kill me? I threw myself in front of it, so, why did it just pass through?"

"It was only meant for him." Eclise answered simply.

Gideon staggered over toward Hotch, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, offering comfort, and keeping balance. He felt a part of his world crashing, a pillar crumbling and threatening his balance. After all of this, all of their efforts, here Reid was, cold, lifeless. They had failed victims before, but not like this, never a teammate. He was dead, lost to them forever in a strange world. It couldn't end this way for him, he was too young, too innocent.

There was nothing to punch, nothing to vent this anger and pain to. Nothing to mask the pain that coursed through his veins. He felt the cold burn of his failure, the skin that the spell had brushed as it had thrown him to the side. It seemed to draw strength from his sorrow, delight in the tears that he couldn't hold in. As tough as Derek Morgan was, as strong and charming, none of it mattered now. Not when a part of him was breaking at the loss of a close friend.

Garcia didn't really know what to do other then cry. She didn't care that she was the first to let her tears splash to the flowered ground, that her cries were to only sound echoing off the cliff. She was hurting; her heart was pounding and trapped. She wanted for them to all wake up, for all of this to be some kind of trippy nightmare. It couldn't be real. She wrapped her arms around herself, her tears splattering on her glasses. She felt warm arms wrap around her, and as she fell into them she continued to cry, to whisper pleads that none of this was real.

Neither JJ nor Emily knew what to do other then try to hold back their tears. It was a failed effort. The pain of seeing Reid die, after all that he had been through, after knowing the hope he'd felt when he saw them all there… He had believed they could rescue him, but they had failed. Now he was dead, and the team was crumbling. They let their tears fall as they fell to heir knees, scattering petals, squeezing each other's hands.

Eclise felt the collective sorrow in waves, and as they crashed against him, he stumbled. There had to be something he could do for these people who had saved their land, and lost so much. He walked toward Hotch, who cradled the boy's body lovingly, and knelt.

"I can not resurrect him, but, I can do my best to heal these wounds." He offered.

Hotch nodded, loosening his grip and watching as Eclise moved his hands over Reid. He watched as all the open wounds sluggishly pulled together, first becoming scratches, and then mere contusions. The blood evaporated, leaving a bittersweet fragrance behind.

"It's the best I can do," Eclise apologized.

"Thank you," Hotch said, carefully standing, Reid in his arms. "I have one more favor."

"Anything within my capabilities."

"Get us home." Hotch said, looking over his team, all of whom were whipping their eyes and coming closer.

"Of course." Eclise nodded, moving toward the mangled body of Avlorn. He nodded to it, and then began to weave a spell that fell over it like stardust, Breaking it into small particles, and holding it together as a cremated mass. With his free hand, he commanded the petals to morph, using them to create a small bow that would hold the ashes safe.

"Let us return to the castle and-"

_Hurry with that Oxygen!_

_We've got seven in this room!_

Voices fell from the sky, faint, professional.

Eclise turned about, as if expecting someone else to be on the cliff. "What's going on?"

_This one's bleeding pretty badly. _

_Looks like he bashed his head on that desk corner. _

"Who are you?" Eclise shouted.

"What's happening?" Garcia asked Morgan, who shook his head.

_How long do you think they've been out?_

_Not sure, but, we need t get them out of the building. _

_We've got carriers, load them up and get to the elevators now!_

"Something must have happened in the office…" JJ mused, confused.

"I don't understand," Emily said, looking toward the others.

_We've lost a few…_

_Get Oxygen in here now!_

The air seemed to clear moments after the voice's shouts, and each of the BAU began to feel lightheaded. What was happening? They didn't know, but they stayed close together, looking up toward the sky, feeling their bodies go numb and their eyes become heavy.

Eclise watched helplessly as they began to fade into the breeze, as the voices disappeared and the moon came out from behind the clouds.

The room was hot, sweat ran down their bodies. They couldn't move, could barley see. Nausea raced over them, a few of them vomited. All they could see was the ceiling of the Bullpen, men and women in masks with medical gear everywhere, applying oxygen masks and carrying them out. Hotch bolted up, irritating the nausea, as he vomited he scanned the room for Reid, needing to see him. He saw blood caked around his lover's head as he was rushed from the room.


	23. As the Puppet Strings Pop

-1**Disclaimer: ** I do not, in any way, own Criminal Minds, nor do I claim to.

**A/N: **I don't have much of an excuse for the extended absence, but I have huge apologies! A lot has happened, and things are no longer what they were, and I haven't been completely okay with any of it. But, I'm here, and so is the next chapter.

**A/N 2: **This is the third version of this chapter, and the one I liked the most. Take it however you like, it's meant to portray many things in strange ways, because, that's the way my mind wondered and preferred it.

**23. As the Puppet strings pop **

Nothing around them made enough sense, none of the pieces fit in their deformed puzzle frame. Where was Eclise, the mountain cliff? They had been standing there together, waiting for Eclise to transport them to the castle when the world had shifted. Voices; they had fallen from the sky, professional, hurried. Everything had burst into a tsunami of color and nausea. The ground shattered and fell into oblivion as the sky came crashing down.

And then their eyes sent pain to their heads as they tried to focus on their surroundings. There was no longer the scent of rainy earth around them, but closed, musky air. And even that was gone as the oxygen masks were forced onto their faces, secured my paramedics in protective suits. Another wave of nausea as each was lifted and wheeled to the elevators. There were lines of paramedics, all trying to get their patients to the elevators and out of the building. At the back of the lines were patients without face masks, patients who weren't moving.

What was going on?

Hotch tried to move, tried to push the haze from his mind to understand the situation. Something wasn't right, something terrible had happened. Reid! Why were his arms empty? He had been holding Reid's body before things had changed, now his arms were so cold, so very empty. Blood flashed across his memory as screams echoed in his mind. Please no! There was hope in the fact that they were in the Office, hope that none of the previous events had ever transpired. Reid could be alive!

Hotch tried to look around, fought to regain his composure long enough to find Reid, to know. There were so many gurneys, so many masked faces. But he would know Reid if he saw him, he would recognized his wardrobe in any crowd. Hotch almost chuckled. A cough, a wave of dizziness as a medic tried to get him to lay down. Another memory of blood. He had seen Reid when they'd returned. His face covered in partially dried blood. No, please no! He couldn't be dead here, not in the real world.

The elevator dinged as more patients were moved in, in the rush of movement Hotch's vision blurred and his stomach turned. And in those moments before he was loaded onto the elevator, he was sure that he saw Reid, and he felt his world shatter as he fell into oblivion.

"_We need to get this one to the Hospital A.S.A.P!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Inside of the sphere like world where he stood, Hotch felt nothing, and nothing touched him. He was an emotionless puppet on fraying strings. His slumped body looked into the transparent rainbow walls of this place with glassy eyes. His lungs were empty and aching.

A stale wind reverberated off of his body, breaking the silence and filling it with cryptic sounds. He heard a voice, one that he knew he cherished. There was warmth and laughter on its tone, and a gust of love. A love he adored and needed like oxygen in his blood. He let that sound hold him, let it fill him. A string popped and his right shoulder fell, unsupported. His throat pulsed as it screamed for oxygen. He swallowed the dust in his mouth and forced his lungs open, coughing and choking on the air as it broke into him. He could taste, but the substance was wrong somehow? Strawberry juice dripped from his lips, staining the petal covered ground.

"_We're going to lose him!"_

His bubble world shook violently as his heart beat shrieked against it's prisoning walls. Echoing until they were to feint to breath. But then another sound rode their disappearing tails, growing in volume slowly, torturously. The sound of screams, horridly pained screams. He knew these screams, had shared their phantom pain. He had cried for these screams and all of the pain their holder had endured. Hotch felt his rusted eyes close and sprinkle as they shifted to focus and see. They pulsed with the feeling of air on their surfaces, tears on the brink. His spine shuddered as the string to his left leg popped, letting it buckle and hang.

_Wailing sirens screeched into the night, mourning and fierce. _

With his eyes he felt the world around him. He knew that it wasn't right, but it was safe. Here he could be nothing, and as nothing he avoided the flow of everything. He didn't have to feel, or to know. He was just another puppet, and there wasn't anything that could hurt him. He wanted to fall back into this reality, to let it fade everything away.

There was a soft tingling in his arms, an absence of warmth that seemed so much colder then the rest of him. Something important was missing. Someone he cared for deeply was gone away, hurting, ceasing to be. Nothing made any sense to him. This essence, this part of everything couldn't be hurting _and_ gone. It wasn't fair. It couldn't be! He felt his arms shake as his stiff fingers creaked and formed veined fists. He felt the coldness of his flesh as it remembered holding that one he loved. The string holding his left shoulder vibrated and popped, dropping all upper support as his face fell just above the ground.

Everything outside the darkness was a blinding white, so noisy.

He was waking. And with every move closer to being real again, the bubble world was disintegrating. The petals had withered and were decaying to ash. The rainbow walls were draining of color as he hung by the frayed twine on his right leg. He couldn't remain here as a listless puppet, not when, out there, someone needed him to save them from the darkness. Not when his aching heart yearned to know the truth.

Reality was calling him back, for better or worse, it wanted him. It was time to stop running, it was time to break these strings and take his life into his own hands. Someone needed his love, needed his everything.

The final string fought to keep its hold, wailed horridly until the bubble shattered, and it popped. Hotch fell away from the lucid world, and remembered what he truly wanted, no matter what.

Reid.

White walls and curtains and medics everywhere. Chaos and anxiety swirling into clouds and shadows. Lights flickering with the movements and failing consciousness.

Echoes of pops as everything faded and cooled.


	24. Memories of Blood

-1**Disclaimer: ** I do not, in any way, own Criminal Minds, nor do I claim to.

**A/N: **Hazah! A relatively quick update! And, uh, I suck at being a reporter. Yay!?

**24. Memories of Blood**

A blonde reporter stood out front of the FBI building, using her fingers to twist the curls that had escaped her hastily wrapped bun. The morning was unnaturally chilly, frigid and harsh. _So strange for a late summer morning_, She thought as she pushed down a shiver and nodded to her Cameraman.

"Shirley Henchings here at the FBI headquarters building where last night over sixty employees were evacuated and rushed to local hospitals after a severe leak of Carbon Monoxide poisoned almost everyone inside. So far over twelve deaths have been reported and other serious injuries as well. Officials say that the leak started midway through the day when something went wrong with the air conditioning unit and spread the deadly gas through the vents. The full extent of the damage, and the cause, are yet to be determined."

.~.~.~.~

Hotch had woken from the nightmarish dream disorientated and scared. In flashed he remembered the office, the medics in their strange suits, the bodies that didn't move, his colleagues spread through out the bullpen, blood, Reid.

And after those flashes came the drags of memory, or nightmare, where they had been trapped in that strange land, wizards and prophecies. So much blood.

He sat up, fully ignoring the wave of dizziness that passed over him and walked toward the door to the room. He had to know, to make sure that the others were okay, had to find Reid and drive away all of these memories of blood. He staggered out of the door and toward the island in the middle of the floor where concerned nurses watched him.

"Sir, "

"Please," Hotch said, his voice hoarse. "I need to know if my team is all right."

The willowy nurse sighed heavily. She'd spent the night watching over the many brought in, seen some die and others slip. And she had heard this man scream, trapped in some sort of nightmare. Perhaps it had been his worry that had caused him all of that pain. She nodded, sighing softly.

"I probably ought not be doing this, but, I don't see the harm in it." She said as she shifted her reading glasses. "Just give me their names, and I'll check their stats."

One by one Hotch gave the names of his friends and listened as the nurse told him that they were all stable. He let out a warm breath in relief and looked at the nurse, her hands ready for another name.

"Spencer Reid." Hotch said smoothly, though inside he was shaking. Because on the other side of this learned calm he was shaking at the memories of a blood splattered Reid, a dying, pained Reid. Even in the haze after awakening all he could see was blood caked in Reid's hair, on his face.

"He has a concussion, must of hit his head after passing out, but, aside from that he's as stable as the others."

"Thank you." Hotch said sincerely.

"You all ought to be released soon, Doctors just want to have a look and know that you're all right." She informed him. "Then you can all go and see Mr. Reid."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you."

.~.~.~.~

The team sat together in the waiting room, waiting for Hotch to join them so that they could all go check on Reid together. The gas leak has scared them, brought them all close to death without giving them a chance to fight back. They were shaken and weak. They were lucky to have survived. Seventeen total had died, a few other had slipped into a Coma, and a select few more had suffered severe brain damage.

And then there had been _that_, and none of them knew what to think in regard to it. Had it been real, or just a hallucination? It wasn't logically possible, that other world, the things that had happened. But they couldn't have all shared the exact same delirium. Nor did it seem plausible that the cold, stormy chill of that world had followed them. But it had, the previously warm summer weather had become frigid and wet, and each of them shared memories of words and actions that had transpired. Memories of blood and pain.

"So what does it all mean?" Morgan asked quietly, staring out into the storm.

"Something happened…" JJ whispered, to unsure to speak clearly.

Gideon looked over the team, turning his attention to the sound of steps coming down the hall. "It means whatever we want it to. Physically it's impossible, changing worlds, everything that happened. But we all shared it for a reason, and we all came out alive, safe."

Hotch entered the small waiting area, seeing the looks in everybody's eyes, the relief and worry swirling together in a maelstrom of reflected color. "The Doctor says he's awake, and we can head up there."

"Hotch?" Garcia asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Does he remember any of it?"

Hotch paused, unsure as how to answer. He had only been to see Reid once before, and his lover had still been unconscious, reeling in the grips of a feverish nightmare. There was little doubt that the images had been of the strange world they had visited, of the torments that had occurred. "I don't know." He replied simply.

They walked together to the elevator, through the halls and to his door, each of them quiet as the memories drifted behind their eyes. They all remembered Reid as they had seen him last, dead and bloodied in Hotch's arms. They all remembered the terrible pain they had felt, the anger, the weakness. That place had shaken all of their beliefs in themselves, had left them unsure. And now, now they didn't even know if any of it were real, or how real it had been.

The Doctor smiled as he watched them approach. Dropping eyes assured them that he was tied, warm eyes told them that things looked positive. "The concussion has him a bit fuzzy, but, aside from that he's fine, and a bit eager to see you all."

They all smiled as the Doctor opened the door to the small room, where a rested Reid sat in bed, smiling tiredly as his friends, his family, entered the room. Worry gave way to relief as the girls all hugged him closely, and the men shook his hand with the affection of a hug.

Reid looked up at all of them, biting his lower lip as questions formed inside of his mind. Had they been there, to that strange place. Had they seen, heard… Did they know about he and Hotch? Then everything else raced through his ever moving mind, all of the pain and blood. Avolrn, his betrayal and sacrifice. Eclise and Mercede… Hotch's arms as he had died…

He had died in that world, has been a wisp of wind caught in the ever blowing petals as his friends had grieved around the empty shell of his body. That feeling of emptiness, that disconnection had followed him, making his own skin feel foreign and used. The scars weren't visible, the evidence of what had happened couldn't be seen, except when starlight graced his pale flesh. When the somber glow crawled over his exposed skin and surfaced the phantom wounds. Then he saw them, then he couldn't deny what had happened.

"How are you?" Gideon asked, seeing the stitches on Reid's forehead.

Reid chuckled softly. "I'm a bit disorientated, sore. Memory and reasoning glitches are common with most head injuries, and-"

"Seems like you're recovering fine." Morgan grinned, causing Reid to blush.

They spent the next hour in pointless conversation, keeping clear of what happened, what they thought had happened. Smiles and laughter to cover, and replace the fears that had occupied their minds. To corrupt the memories of what had passed. They stayed until Reid was too tired to keep up with conversation, and then each of them said goodnight, relieved.

Hotch had stayed behind, had gone over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He had taken Reid into his arms and felt him shake as the tears fell. Tears of phantom pains, of fear and relief. For what everyone had gone through. Sobs for everything that he couldn't understand, for the scars that almost didn't exist. For the memory of blood that stained the edge of his peripheral vision.


End file.
